IN HAATHON MEIN TAQAT TUMHARI HAI(a joint venture of us)
by shzk
Summary: completely duo... please read and review. idea extracted from karamudh special episode. efforts are not only mine...the real credit goes to...HER.
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends first time I am trying my hand on completely the encouragement from my some very good friends here on ff. and they helped me a lot in this especially one of them.

So…this story is dedicated to the same one.

So _my friend _ here is your request.

Set after the recent _karamudh special…_

Here we go…

Daya gets a clean chit from Guru's murder. After completing some formalities they reached home. In the whole return journey Daya tried to talk but Abhijeet not seemed interested so he left the topic. After reaching home Abhi directly went towards his room and closed the door with the bang. Daya was entering inside when he heard that sound.

Daya: lo bhae …ab ye mahraaj naraz ho gaye.. kia krun ..(then sighing) chal beta daya… pehle fresh ho ja phir ye mission Manao.. start kar….

And he moved towards his room. After freshening up he came out and saw Abhijeet setting the dinner. He tried to initiate:

Boss kia banaya hai.

Received an angry glance from Abhijeet so he lowered his head.

Ankhon ki jagah kia botton fix hain jo nazar nahi aa raha. Abhijeet replied angrily while doing his work.

Daya in low voice still not facing Abhijeet : nahi boss me ne socha pooch lun aisey hi.(then become quiet)

Abhijeet pov: beta …janta hun me …ke tu mujh se baat karney ke bahaney dhoondh raha hai.. lekin ab dekh me tere sath karta kia hun…bohat shoq hai na tujhe hero banney ka..

Then said to daya aloud: ab aap khaney ka kasht bhi kar dije..

Daya who was sitting quietly looked up and saw Abhijeet already started eating. He understand_ abhi mood bigra hua hai…and his single query will work as ghee in aag _so he also started eating silently.

After dinner Abhi cleaned the table Daya tried to talk to him as: boss ye kahan rakhna hai wo kahan rakhna hai.

But Abhijeet didn't give even a slight node to him and silently kept doing his work. After all done he moved to his room and Daya keep waiting for any reply from him.

After some time daya knocked the door.

Abhijeet replied from inside: darwaza khula hai…lock ghumaney ki zehmat kar lo..

Daya apened the door and entered inside. He saw Abhijeet sitting with closed eyes attaching his head with bed rest. Daya moved forward and sit on the bed.

He softly called: Abhi .. naaraz ho…?

Abhijeet tried to maintain his serious expressions which is being very difficult for him but he still managed to said in angry voice.

Nahi..me kiun naraz honga…naraz to un se hua jata hai jin per koi haq ho… or muje to…

Daya : ye kia keh rahet ho boss…saarey haq tumhe hi to hain.(then grab his hands)

Abhi opened his eyes and freed his hands from Daya and then said angrily: agar haq hota na Daya to tu muje bataye bina.. us Guru se milne nahi jata wahan…

Daya tried to speak: wo to…

Abhijeet : chup bilkul…or to or sahib ne ilzaam apne sar leliya then imitating Daya ) me ne hi mara hai guru ko…muje jo saza hai dedije huh… saza chahiye na tujhe me deta hun..

Daya again grabbed his hands and then said cutely: boss …ab maan bhi jao na please.

That's it how can Abhi resist this tone. He tightened his grip on Daya 's hand and said: janta hai..me kitna dar gaya tha jab me ne suna ke tu wahan us ghar mein kisi zehrili gas ki wajah se behosh hua tha… (teary tone) muje laga ke phir se kahin tu…

And he closed his eyes.

Oh..no he has already made a mistake.

After some silence Daya asked in tense plus suspicious tone:

Abhi…phir se kia…kis barey me baat kar rahey ho tum….

Abhijeet quiet so Daya asked in bit angry tone: phir se kia Abhi …ab batao bhi…

Abhijeet tried to divert his mind: chor na yaar chal coffee peete hain..

And averted his gaze because Daya staring at him suspiciously

Now daya become more angry and said:

Dekho ye ghalat baat hai..tum mujh se naraz ho ke bethey ho or khud hi mujh se baat chupa rahey ho

Then stood up: theek hai nahi batana to na batao.. me soney jar aha hun

And moved towards the door Abhijeet grabbed his wrist and said:

Acha mere bhai… idhar baith batata hun..

Daya sit but still not looking at Abhi. After some time Abhijeet started as:

Jab tum team ke sath us samunder mein gaye they or investigation ke beech behosh ho gaye they jab tumhe hospital laya gaya to doctor ne bataya ke kisi zehrili gas ki wajah se ye hua hai. phir jab tujhe hosh aaya to….tu ne mujhe… and he stopped.

Now Daya looked at him and he was also looking at him with teary eyes.

Abhi came out from his thoughts when he felt a hand over his hand. So he cleared his eyes.

Daya gave him a assuring node and he continued: tune mujhe… mujhe pehchana nahi Daya ..

Daya tightly closed his eyes and said in heavy voice: I am sorry Abhi…I m sorry…and he hugged him tightly. They both started expelling out their pain. After some time they separated. Abhijeet wiped Daya 's tears and said: pata hai Daya …us din muje pata laga ke kitna dard hota hai jab aap ka koi bohat apna aap se pochey **KON**….then stopped with lump in his throat

Or me ne to kitni bar tujhe….

Daya hold his hands and said: nahi boss aisa nahi hai….

Abhijeet cuts him: nahi yar…mujhe pata hai bohat bura lagta hai..

Then to change the environment. Abhi said in angry tone.

Acha …ye to hui pehle ki baat…

Daya looked at him and thinking: o shit…lagta hai ye phir patri se utar raha hai.. kia karun me is ka….

Abhijeet continued:ab zara ye bata… god father banney ka shoq kiun charha tha sahib ko…or jab mene poocha to jawab kia aya …aik chota sa _sorry_ ..huh..

And he turned his face to other side. And he is smiling ke ab is ki taraf se koi teekha jumla aaya…

and guess what he is right.

Daya in irritative tone: tum phir se apni favorite hobby pea a gaye na?

Abhi: aain?

Daya : muje dantney wali hobby…

Abhi : teri to…. And he lung towards him but he hold his hands. Abhi shocked.

Daya angrily: acha…muje to bohat dant rahey they na…. ke agar us gas ki wajah se kuch ho jata…. Or khud…

Abhi surprised: oye kia kehraha hai tu…

Daya showed his hands to him: ye dekhna zara…

Abhi looked at his hands. the rope marks are still visible.

Abhi first looked at Daya who was looking at him with fiery eyes and then to his hands and said in low tone: yar bas ye wo….

Daya more angry: kia ye ye …wo wo laga rakhi hai han…tum koi superman ho…(then chewing his teethes)agar aap bhool gaye hon to me aap ko yaad dila doon Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke aap kidnap hue they or aap ko un logon ne koi nasheeli cheez pilai thi .

Abhi in careless tone: to is mein kon si bari baat hai.

Daya : han han koi bari baat nahi hai na koi bari baat nahi hai…bilkul theek kaha aap ne Abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet : arey yar naraz kiun hota hai…sun to sahi… jab tu court ki baqi formalities poori karney gaya to us beech me doctor ke pass se ho ke aaya na…phir beauru aa kar time hi nahi mila tuje bataney ka…or..

Daya cuts him with: han han bataney ka time kese miley ga…beauru ke kaam se jo time bacha wo muje dantney mein laga diya…

Abhijeet : daya tu.

Daya : acha choro..ye batao doctor ne kia kaha us drug ke asar zada to nahi hai na ab…

Abhijeet looked at him and after sometime he said:nahi …us ne kaha ke bas thora aaraam karna hai…

Daya : phir kal beauru ki chutti.

Abhijeet (thinking): lo in ko to hari hari soojh rahi hain

Then said to daya: nahi us ne kaha ke..ghar ke kaam ka stress na lun… balkey…(he stopped because daya looking at him confusingly then continued) mere sath jo aik _Giant Molecule _ hai.. us se kaam karaun taakey us ka bhi wazan kam ho…

Daya in flow: acha theek hai ghar mein…(then he realized the title which was given by his brother) kia…..Giant Molecule…..Abhi…

And he lung towards him but Abhi protect himself by holding his hands.

Abhijeet: acha mere nazuk se bhai sorry…then give a light punch on his shoulder

Acha cha lab ja coffee bana ja ke..me aata hun…

Daya smiled and went. Abhi also smiled.

Abhijeet (self talk): God g …is ko humesha aiaey hi.. hansta hua rakhna…(then sighed):acha hua mere zehen mein wo giant molecule wala idea aa gaya…warna to is ne investigation start kar deni thi doctor ke visit ke barey mein..

Then he remembered doctor's words.

He was thinking about that when he heard

A voice full of irritation from out side: boss me coffee terrace pe le jar aha hun jaldi aao…agar thandi ho gai to me phir se kitchen tak parade nahi karney wala…

Abhijeet think: arey doctor ne jo kaha us ke barey mein baad mein sochna Abhijeet babu… pehle yahan se chalo…warna ye mota tumhara sir kha jaye ga…

And he moved out from the room towards his _Molecule_….no… no…towards his _Nucleus _whose attraction give him the strength to fight with any problem.

May be he will require the same strength in the coming days.

So first chap ends here. Please read and review.

shzk(zehra)


	2. Chapter 2

I am back with the update.

Mahafairy99, shrestha, Bhumi98, guest ,guest, love abhi, duo angel, butterfly, Navya : thanks

Sara duolover: thanks and …abhi dekho..agey kia hota hai.

Aashi's hone40: thank u so much…dhamakey ka wait karo abhi…

As Anjana: thank u so much…dekhtey hain guess shi hota hai ke nahi…

Rai the night queen: thanks….ab dekho kia hota hai..

Rukmani: thanks.. or tumhara wait next chaptr mein thora kam ho jaye ga…

Naz-D: muje bhi wo ..aacha laga..bas aik dum se dimagh mein idea aa gaya…thanks for liking..

Palak 97:thank u so much…p….

Krittika: thak u very very much….or readers ko abhi thora or latakna ho ga….dont worry next chap mein thora bahut neechey le aaun gi..,.

Guest: first of all…thank u so much ke aap ne apna time nikaal ke is ko read kiya.. or pasand na aaney per bhi review kiya.. har aik ki apni choice hai… and don't say sorry….

..

..

**Here we go.**

Next day they entered in beauru and saw Pankaj laughing on something. They shared a confused glance. Then Daya saw Freddy was sitting on his desk with irritated face. He nudges Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : ahem…ahem….

Pankaj stopped laughing

Good morning sir…and he ran towards his desk.

Daya moved towards freddy who was trying to look busy.

Daya : arey freddy kia hua….tumhare chehrey pe ye udasi kiun hai.

Before freddy speak Pankaj barged in the conversation.

Pankaj: sir…aaj subah na..freddy sir….ha ha ha ha….and he again stated laughing.

Abhijeet : arey bataye ga bhi ke kia hua…?

Pankaj controlled himself and said: sir aj subah freddy sir khawab mein kisi larki se baatein kar rahey they or bhabi jee ne…now they understand the whole story.

Pankaj continued.

**Freddy was sleeping in the bed when his wife entered in the room. She saw her husband murmuring some thing.**

"**chalo na ..ice cream khatey hain…kitne din ho gaye hum kahin bahir nahi gaye chalo na please"…**

**And his eyes open with the splashing sound and he saw him self fully dipped in water. He took some minutes to gasp the situation and saw his wife standing in front of him with his one hand on hips and holding the empty bucket from other hand.**

**And looking towards him with fire producing eyes.(**he ..he…new terminology**).then…he make lots of excuses for his undone mistake but she didn't listen.**

Now its very difficult for them to control themselves. And freddy was looking at pankaj with fiery eyes. But being the senior most Abhijeet took over the situation

Abhijeet: to…yar freddy bhabi jee ko kahin le jao na.. ghumaaney….

Sir…mere zakhmo pe namak na chirko….cuttuiyan milain gi to le kar jaaaun ga na…

Daya said in sympathetic tone: han ye bhi theek hai…chalo… sir aatey hain hum un se baat kartey hain tumhare….

Pankaj: good morning Acp sir…

Freddy almost jumped from his seat.

All turn their heads but found no one….

Now freddy ran towards Pankaj but Daya came in between.

Arey arey….freddy kia kar rahey ho…bacha hai wo… then turned towards pankaj and said with fake anger: pankaj …ye kia kiya… becharey ko or dara diya….

Pankaj started showing his teeths.

Frddy again tried to move but Abhijeet made him sit on chair and poured some water in the glass and moved towards him.

Abhijeet : freddy ghussa thanda karney ke liye..ye lo thanda…thanda paani…and he forwarded the glass to him but….

Glass slipped from his hand and freddy's face become wet.

All are shocked.

Daya was first one who came out from this. And said to Abhi (who was looking at freddy with wide open eyes.)

Arey wah..boss…ye to bara kaam kar diya tum ne… freddy ko phir se nehla diya…..

Abhijeet looked at freddy wo was busy in looking at his dress and said: sorry freddy…..

Freddy spoke immediately : nahi sir aap sorry kiun bol rahey hain...

Daya in joking tone: acha to phir theek hai…hum roz tumhara moo isi tarha dhula diya karain ge..and he started laughing and this time other three also joined him. Their laughter was interrupted by the phone ring. Daya picked up the phone and others started doing their works. But one of them was thinking something.

After ending the call. Daya moved towards Abhijeet 's desk and called him: boss wo reena murder case ki file kahan hai…

But no response.

Daya put his hand on his shoulder and called: boss..,,..

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts with a jerk and said: han…han…daya kuch keh rahey they tum.

Daya: pehle tum ye batao….kia soch rahey they.

Abhijeet while doing his work: arey kuch nahi yar…tum kuch file ki baat kar rahe they na../

Daya not satisfied from his answer but said: han wo reena murder case ki file kahan hai?

Abhijeet stood up from his place and moved towards record room. Daya was staring at his back.

After some time the case was reported and all moved towards the crime scene.

It was the murder case of a renowned businessman. They investigate collected the evidences and arrest the criminals. After sometime they returned to beauru.

Acp sir: chalo acha hua…case jaldi solve ho gaya…

Abhijeet : han sir..yaqeen nahi aata…ke koi bhai bhi apne bhai ki jaan le sakta hai wo bhi sirf paison ke liye.

Daya : arey bhai to apne bhaiyon ke liye jaan tak dene ko razi rehte hain..or is ne…

Acp: isi ka naam to duniya hai.. ..acha chalo ab sab ghar jao.

Abhijeet tried to speak: sir is case ki..

Acp smiled at him: kal kerdena update abhi ghar jao.

And they left the beauru.

On the way silence prevailed. Daya looked at the passenger seat where Abhi was sitting closing his eyes. He under stand that his brother thinking something very deeply because sweat drops are visible on his fore head.

Daya: kia hua boss …aisey kiun baithey ho….or tumhe paseena kiun aa raha hai?

Abhi opened his eyes then wiped the sweat from his fore head

Abhi: yar kuch nahi ..wo bas aisey hi garmi lag rahi hai?

Daya looked at him then touched his fore head with his free hand

Boss bukhar bhi nahi hai tumhe to… then stare at him

Uhun…seengh bhi nahi nikley…jo is sardi mein garmi lagey.

Abhijeet gave him a look and said: : aain….seeng…. me koi gadha hun jo seeng honge?

Daya : I don't know ye to tumhe hi pata ho ga.

Abhijeet glare at him : wo to….. me aaj ke case ke barey mein soch raha tha.

Daya : kia?

Abhijeet : yehi ke….agar aap ke aapney hi mushkil waqt mein aap ka sath nahi denge to kon dega aaj jis aadmi ka khoon hua wo kitna acha aadmi tha sab ki madad karta tha,.. lekin jab us pe kathin waqt aaya to us ke bhai ne hi sath chor diya kia koi kisi pe itna bojh ban jata hai…

Daya smells something fishy in that emotional dialogue but decided to ignore and said: boss tum kuch zada hi soch rahey ho….lo ghar aa gaya.

And they reached home.

They entered inside. Abhijeet said: chal ja ke fresh ho ja..me dinner set karta hoon.

Daya went to his room. After some time he came out and found that Abhijeet was busy in kitchen so he turned on the TV. He started watching a cricket match. Suddenly he exclaimed: wow….what a shot…

Then he heard a voice from kitchen.

Ouch…. Aahhh…

He ran inside and found Abhi holding his finger and blood was oozing out… he hold his hand and took him to the sink and placed his finger under the water. Abhi flinched a bit but he holds his hand very tightly so he can't move it. After that he cleaned the cut with cotton and wrapped it with the bandage. In between he is scolding Abhi as: boss kia kartey ho… dekh nahi saktey they..dihaan pata nahi kahan hai tumhara…muje to bahut lecture de rahey they kal ke ankhon ki jagah button fixed hain kia….or ab khud ka haal dekho…

After getting no reply from him Daya looked up and found him looking at him with teary eyes.

Daya : kia hua abhi..zada dard ho raha hai kia? Me ne bandage kar di abhi theek ho jaye ga bas….

he is talking like an elderly man talking to a small wounded child.

Abhi said: thank you…

Daya who was arranging the medicine in the box looked at him with what the hell expressions, so he immediately closed his mouth which was open for giving thank you speech.

Daya looked at him and said: ab achey bachon ki tarha…yahan baitho..me dinner ready kar ke lata hun.

Abhijeet tried to get up with: chal na me bhi chalta hun…

But Daya forbid him and said: kal hi to tum ne kaha than a…ke is giant molecule ka weight kam karwana hai kaam kara ke…to ab kia hua. Ab yahan se hiltey hue nazar na aao tum muje..samjhe…

And he went. Abhi murmured: han me aaram se baithoon or ye kitchen ka kaam kar kar ke… aik to budget bhi out karain… or apna weight loss ki jagah gain kar lain or mera loss ho jaye…and he started waiting for dinner.

Days passed. Abhijeet taking his medicines regularly…. But some time he felt an unknown feeling inside. In these days they are very busy so he ignored this change completely. Daya also didn't get much time.

One day Abhijeet woke up and found a note from daya.

_Boss Acp sir ka call aya tha… kuch urgent kaam hai me beauru jar aha hun… breakfast table pe hai…or tumhari medicines bhi…kha lena.. skip mat karna… wese bhi aaj aakhri dose hai.. meri absence ka advantage mat lena. Me zara jaldi mein hoon ..lekin tum jaldi mat karna breakfast or medicines le ke aana… car se aana phir hum sath hi ghar wapis aaein ge… me cab se jar aha hun bye…_

Abhijeet smiled.

Jaldi mein bhi itna lamba lecture….agar jaldi na hoti to pata nahi mera kia haal hota…

He went to fresh up get ready and moved out from the house after following the instructions which were given to him in a written form. And he once again ignored that feeling.

After some time Abhijeet was driving the car. Suddenly he felt that his grip on steering wheel started getting loosened. He tries to grip it firmly but not successful. His head also started spinning slightly. Then he hears the car's horn from behind. He needs to side his car he tried a lot but cant do any thing. He started sweating. now he can see the truck was also coming on his way. He closed his eyes. One smiling face come in front of his eyes his strength his bhai…He gathered all his strength and power and apply that on steering wheel and moved it.

After sometime when he came back in his senses he found his car collided with the tree and lots of people gathered around.

End of second chappy

Please read and review

Shzk (zehra)


	3. Chapter 3

thank u very much friends ...itne saarey reviews wow...

guest, Naina malik, neetu, guest shrestha, rukmani, priya, sara duolover, Naz-D, BUTTERFLY, As Anjana, artanish, guest, love abhi, guest, mahafairy, guest, guest, kashaf titli, bhumi98: thank you so much for your support...

krittika: tum ne confrim kar liya kia? chalo tumhe or zada acha feel krwati hoon..thanks...

shweta: wait karo...and thanks...

palak g...aap ka bhi thanks...

this chap is specially dedicated to **Naraaz Party...**

i hope ke me ne apni punishment ache se puri ki...

He looks around and found people gathered around his car. He took some deep breaths and came out.

An elderly man says placing his hand on Abhijeets shoulder: beta tum theek to ho na…

He wiped sweat from his forehead and says: g uncle me theek hoon.

A man said: kese garii chala rahey they aap…abhi us bachi ko lag jati to… arey koi police ko phone karo..

And Abhijeet turned to wards the direction and found a frightened girl standing there with his father who was looking at he turned towards the crowd: police ko bulaney ki zaroorat nahi hai..me khud aik cid officer hoon Senior Inspector Abhijeet and he showed his said in apologetic tone : sorry…wo gari mein kuch problem thi to… is wajah se hua..

People already start moving seeing his badge. Then he moved towards the girl and sat on his knees.

Beta aap ko lagi to nahi na….i m sorry…

The girl smiled and shook her head in no.. then poimtig towards his forehead.

Uncle aap ko itna paseena kiun aa raha hai…or ye khoon.

Abhijeet smiled ye to choti si chot hai theek ho jaye gi. Then turned towards her father. Bohat piyari beti hai aap ki…sorry wo…

Koi baat nahi sir…aap agar apni car tree se na takraatey to meri beti ko chot lagti.

Abhi smiled and moved towards his car .

Suniye sir… man called him from behind.

Aap ke chot lagi hai,…

Abhijeet smiled me kar loon ga aap chinta mat kijiye and he sat in his car. Then he gave first aid to him self and left a sigh and about to start his car suddenly he felt shivering in his hands and something cold running through his spine. He tried to start but failed. He was trying again when his cell phone rang he saw the caller id' first he thought not to attend the call but then he receive.

Caller spoke without giving him a chance: boss kahan ho tum…itni dair kar di acp sir naraz ho rahey hain…

Abhijeet felt a new energy in him . and said in composed tone: han bas aata hun..ye zara gari kharab ho gai hai theek kara ke aa raha hun…

Daya : ok jaldi aao…

Call ended.

Now he starts the car. Thanks fully it ignited.

Abhijeet : kia karun…zada dair ki to Daya ko shak ho jaye ga…..jaldi se jata hun…nahi nahi…nahi baat sirf meri apni nahi hai…or logon ki bhi zindagi ka sawal hai (then dicided something)han ye theek rahey ga..phir Daya se koi bahana kar doon ga.

And finally he headed towards his destination. After some time car stopped out side the garage and Abhijeet came out. He instructed the mechanic about what to do and then hire a cab. on the way he started thinking.

**After the case end Daya was still in court due to some formalities. Abhijeet was not feeling well so Acp sir ordered him to go to the hospital to which he agreed because he know if Daya will come with him he will be in trouble. Then Daya would not allow him to touch his foot on the ground until he recover fully. So he decided **_**ke dino ke liye ghar mein baithne se behter hai…kuch dair ke liye doctor ke saamney baith jaaun….**_

**so he went to the hospital. After sometime he is sitting in front of Doctor Ravi.**

**Doc: Mr. Abhijeet …hum ne aap ka blood test kiya us se hume ye pata chala ke ye jo zeher aap ko diya gaya hai…. ye aik bohat alag tarike ka zeher hai.**

**Abhijeet : matlab?**

**Doc: matlab ye zeher bohat dheerey dheerey asar karta hai.**

**Abhijeet: to abb?**

**Doc: let me explain clearly…ye zeher kisi ki body mein kam or kisi ki body mein zada effect karta hai….test se ye to pata lagaya ja sakta hai ke zeher body ke andar hai lekin ye nahi pata lagaya ja sakta ke is ne kitna damage kiya hai or kahan?ye aik unpredictable zeher hai…is ka asar dheerey dheerey hi hota hai.**

**Abhijeet : to ab muje kia karna ho ga…**

**Doc: me aap ko kuch medicines likh ke de raha hun…inhe use kijiye, in ka course pura honey per hum aap ka aik or test karain ge . I hope you will be fine.**

**And he wrote the prescription. Then forwarded to Abhijeet who was looking lost.**

**Doc: aap fikar mat keejiye…sab theek ho ga lekin han…**

**Abhijeet looked towards him.**

**Doc continued: koshish kije ke thorey dino tak zara stress kam lein medicines proper lije ga or apni himmat se zada kaam mat kije ga…or han sab se important baat..is beech aap ko koi bhi aisi baat mehsus hoti hai apne andar jo pehle kabhi na hui ho (stressing) koi …bhi aisi baat to please foran apna check up karwaiye ga us ko ignore mat kijiye ga….**

**Abhijeet smiled thank you doctor.**

**And left.**

He came out from his thoughts with the voice of driver.

Saab g… hum pohanch gaye.

He came out from the car and paid the fair.

Then he moved inside the beauru after spreading his hand on his face to show him normal.

Here in the beauru all are doing there work seriously….no not because the presence of Acp sir but because the forth coming present of Dcp.

Abhijeet : good morning sir…

Acp who was discussing something with Daya lifted his head up and say: good morn….

Then he noticed bandage on his head.

Arey …Abhijeet tumhare ye chot kese lagi?

All eyes turned towards him.

Abhijeet touched his forehead and said smilingly. arey me thik hun sir….(in the same tone which he used in satara mein khoon second part and result was also same) kia theek ho…han…ye sar pe chot ,,,..hathon pe kharonch ke nishaan achaa….to tum gari sahi karwa rahey they han…

Arey Daya baat to sun yaar….

Then he looked towards Acp sir for help who signaled Daya to calm down and asked to Abhijeet after offering him a seat: to batao kese hua ye sab…

Abhijeet narrated the whole incident with some alterations which are necessary according to him.

Then he looked towards _him _but he seems busy with some work. Then the beauru land line rang.

Acp sir after ending the call came towards them he was looking relax.

Abhijeet: sir kia hua…aap hans rahey hain.

Acp sir: khushi ki baat to hai Abhijeet dcp ka visit cancel ho gaya….

All in joyfull tone: kiaaa….

Acp look towards them. And he also started laughing loudly. Daya is also laughing but Abhijeet understood from his _expressions_ _ke beta Abhijeet aaj tumhari khair nahi hai,,,.._

then a murder case reported and they got busy in solving that. in between Abhi tried to talk with Daya but he didnt seemed interested.

they are returning from beauru in cab looking silent. No one can imagine them as best buddies now if they got a look of them. One was looking outside to the surroundings and the other was looking at the first one

other's pov:; kia karun,,,...kese manaun...then some thing clicked in his mind he said:

yar me ne suna hai...wo apne ghar ke pass wala jo mall hai na...wahan t-shirts ki nai range aai hai...wahan chalain kia?

The man who was looking outside turned his head a bit. Abhi think ke _shayad us ka teer nishaney pe laga_

but Daya said something else

bhai sahab...zara jaldi...gari chalaiye muje gahr pohanchna hai.

then again started looking outside.

ooo plan fail..

finally they reached home. After paying the fair when Abhijeet turned he found no one . then he noticed the main door widely open. he smiled and moved forward. he entered in side he found daya arranging dinner in only one plate. he coughed fakely...but it was of no use. then he sit queitly waiting for attack. but _he_ moved towards his room silently after keeping the plate on kitchen shelf.

Abhijeet sighed and moved towards his room. After freshning up he peeped in side the room and found him sitting near the window and looking at the sky...he entered inside moved towards him and said after placing hand on his shoulder

Abhi: Daya aise kiun baitha hai yahan.

no response.

Abhi: acha chal khana khatey hain bohat bhook lagi hai...

Daya without turning: jab saarey faisley akele hi karney hain to...ye bhi khud hi kar lo... muje kiun shamil kar rahey ho is mein jao khana kha lo khud hi jab meri marzi ho gi me kha lin ga.

Abhi(in serious tone): naraz hai..?

this two word query really works as fire and Daya turned towards him angrily and saidwhile standing up: nahi...me kahan naraz hoon ..muje to khush hona chahiye...itna mahaan bhai jo mila hai muje muje kuch ho jaye to.. bas nahi hota ke duniya idhar ki udhar kar dein...or khud ke liye _me theek hoon...muje kuch nahi hua... _

abhi controlled his laugh.

Daya while moving towards the bed: agar hansna ho gaya ho to...kripya kar ke mere room se bahir chaley jaiye..q ke muje sona hai

and with this he lay on bed and covered himself with blanket and closed his eyes. Abhi kept watching him for some time then moved towards him with his last plan about which he is sure that it will definitely worked.

He sit beside him and started staring his face. Daya who was lying with closed eyes felt his presence near him.

Daya(self talk): kia boss tum bhi na..achey se jaantey ho na ke tumharey is trick ke aagey me kuch nahi kar sakoon ga please boss

but his toughts interrupted by a soft touch.

Abhijeet(self talk): me jaanta hun tu bohat ghussa hai mujh per lekin me bhi dekhta hun tu kab tak muj se baat nahi karta...

And he started moving his fingers in his hair. After some minutes Daya hold his hand and open his eyes and saw Abhi smiling at him.

Abhi: bas ho gaya janab ka ghussa thanda..

Daya : tum rehne dete ho...ghussa apne aap se...itni try karta hun ghussa rehney ki lekin tumhe to sab tricks pata hain na...

Abhi: acha mere bhai ..chal tujh se aik baar phir sorry bolta hun ...agli baar aisa nahi ho ga...

Daya: tum ne muje us waqt kiun nahi bataya...jab me ne call kiya to...

Abhi: yar aik choti si baat to thi...me tuje bata ke pareshan kiun karta bhala...(daya looked at him angrily).

Abhi: acha acha ab aisey mat dekh... me maanta hun mujh se ghalti hui ab nahi ho gi...

honi bhi nahi chahiye ...or me tum se baat kar raha hun is ka ye matlab nahi ke me tum se ghussa nahi hun...

Abhi : aain?

Daya : han...

Abhi surrendering: to ab mje kia karna ho ga...aap ko raazi karne ke liye..

Daya took off the blanket and stand up.

filhaal to...bahir ja ke khana khana ho ga mere sath...kiun ke muje bohat bhook lagi hai...

Abhi also stand up and said: abey tu ne us waqt kiun nahi kahaya...

Daya in casual tone: kiun ke muje pata tha...ke tum muje zada dair bhooka nahi rahne do ge...

Abhi laughed and said: tu nahi sudhrey ga...

And the headed towards dining table.

Next morning arose.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at the time in his cell phone.

Oho... 8 baj gaye...dair ho gai aaj to...

then he get up and after freshning up he moved towards daya's room.

when he entered in side the room he found him already awake. he is in wash room. so Abhi called him loudly.

Daya jaldi fresh ho ke aa...nashta ready hai...and he himself headed towards dining table.

he was waiting for daya...when he feel something...he found himself sweating. he poured the water in glass and drank it with difficulty now he is feeling better.

then Daya joined him and the have a breakfast after which they left for beauru.

They are working on some files...when Daya's cell phone rang. it was a call from his khabri who gave him the information about a terrorist named Raka for whom they are searching from long long time... and today they are expecting the final encounter with him.

They reached at the spot... And the fight started soon they were all on ground except Raka .

In between the fight...Abhi's head stated spinning very badly...his body was sweating he was not in a state of understanding any thing...

Raka tried to run...Acp sir who was very far from raka...shouted to Abhijeet who was near to that criminal. no one from the team was present there

Abhijeet goli chalao... Acp sir shouted again...

Abhi closed his eyes...

**boss tum apna khayal kiun nahi rakhtey...**

**cid ka sharp shooter...**

**best officer...**

he again and again...try to concentrate... bt all in vain...his hand started trembling..

he heared some voice from distance...Abhijeet shoot...wo bhag jaye ga,,,..

he cant grip the gun properly...his all strength was going ,...

Then he again try to concentrate and this time with great difficulty he presses the trigger..

and a shot...

so here is the end of chappy please read and review

shzk (zehra)


	4. Chapter 4

hey friends. i hope aapsab theek hon ge,...me bhi pehle se bohat better hun... and thanks to all for your getwell soon wishes... thank u so much..

now coming towards the story reviews.. sab ko bahut zada sara thank u...itne saarey or achey achey reviews dene ke liye..

artanish, mahafairy. love abhi, butterfly, rajvi girl, Ramanpreet, shrestha, kalsa, rukmani, Bhumi98, Rai the night queen, kashaf titli,: thank u very very very much friends.

Palak97: mahan hain aap jo aap ne is bandi ko itni jaldi maaf kar diya thank u very much.

Naz-D: thanks...wese kia socha tha tum ne?

krittika: thank you very much..wah kia chemistry hai apni...tum ne socha or me ne kar diya..

Shweta: thank u so very much...or acha yaad dilaya tum ne...AKAKR.. thanks for liking this effort of us...

bubbli b: thank u so much... wo nahi hua jo tum ne socha...relax ho jao..

Naina Malik: thanks ...and tumhara dono mein se aik guess shayad right hai.

AS Anjana: relax ..relax... pani wagera piyo... and thanks.

and to all the guests: thank u so so...much.

chapy ke end mein aap se aik request hai... i hope ke kisi ko meribaat buri nahi lagey gi..

**here we go**

He presses the trigger and then heard a voice.

Arey wo bhag raha hai …usey pakro….

He opened his eyes. team was standing in front of him. they all are in shock. Abhijeet looked here and there but didnt find raka for whom he was supposing that he is injured and lying on the ground. he tried to say some thing to Acp sir who was looking towards him with fiery eyes when Pankaj came running and told: sir...sir...raka hath se /...nikal gaya...

now every one came back in their senses. they witnessed something few minutes before about which they don't even dare to think even.. even in their dreams.

_yes...the sharp shooter of Cid Mumbai missed his target... the man who can shoot his aim even with closed eyes failed to shoot...the man who can shoot at the target only seeing his reflection failed to shoot the man who was just few inches away from him._

Abhijeet looked at his gun and then towards ACP sir who was looking towards him with his hands in pocket and his eyes showing the anger the feeling that he still cant believe this.

Abhijeet opened his mouth to say something but his boss stopped him by showing his hand: ye kia kiya tum ne...itni dino ki mehnat ke bad humarey hath wo aaya or tumhari aik zara si chook se (chewing the words) aik zara si chook se...wo humarey hath se nikal gaya...pata nahi dihaan kahan hai tumhara aaj kal pehle wo accident phir ye...

Abhijeet nodded helplessly...he is still sweating. seeing his condition Daya came for his rescue: sir...please...

Acp sir cut him:chalo sab wapis..(then looking towards Daya) or tum dono...ghar jao...

and all started moving. Daya came near to Abhi who was standing lowering his head and said: Abhi...chalo...

Abhi tried to say: daya ye sab...

Daya: filhal chalo...is barey mein baad mein baat karein ge..

Abhi started walking..suddenly his leg trembled...and he was about to fall when Daya grabbed his arms and made him walk slowly. They moved towards the car Daya opened the door and Abhi sit on the passenger seat Daya also grabbed the driver's seat and ignited the the car.

their journey started in silence.

Daya(thinking) : ab to muje poora yaqeen hai..ke ye mujh se kuch bohat bara chupa raha hai...(then looking at Abhi who was sitting with closed eyes and tension was clearly visible on his face)aaj to me tum se sach sun ke hi rahun ga (then said loudly)boss tum theek ho na...

Abhi opened his eyes and said: han..han..me..th..thik hoon.

Then they reached home. Abhi got down from the car and moved towards the main door. Daya kept watching his friend moving with trembling legs...After sometime he also came out and moved forward and he find Abhi standing near the door and rubbing his left arm from his right palm. he just looked at him and then asked

Daya(in he dont notice anything tone): kia hua boss...ghar janey ka dil nahi kar raha kia..jo aise kharey ho...chalo lock kholo..

Abhi : han ...

Daya: lock...

and he opened the lock and the both entered inside.

Daya: tum fresh ho jao me table set karta hun..

Abhi moved towards his room without a single word which is very unusual in usual days. But now the situation is totally unusual. so this reaction of Abhi is usual. Daya decided to talk about the incident after lunch so he also moved towards his room.

After lunch Abhi excused himself and went to his room. Daya after freeing from work and moved towards Abhijeet's room he entered inside and saw Abhi lying on bed with closed eyes. he softly called him: Abhi...

Abhi opened his eyes and saw Daya who was looking towards him.

Abhi sat up and said: arey Daya tum...kia hua?

Daya(while sitting on bed): agar yehi sawal me tum se poochoon...kia hua...

Abhi looking at other side: kia matlab hai tumhara?

Daya: dekho Abhi...ab ye khud se or mujh se jhoot bolna band karo...tum achey se jantey ho me kia baat kar raha hun... (Abhijeet looked at him and he continued) pehle wo accident... phir ye nishana chookna...chalte ho to tang kampti hai...kia hai ye sab han..

Abhijeet said in tired voice: mera yaqeen karo Daya... muje kuch samajh nahi aa raha..pata nahi ye sab...us zeher..

Daya: zeher lekin zeher ka asar khatm karney ke liye to medicines li natum ne...to ye sab...

Abhi : doctor ne...

Daya's cell rang. Acp sir asked him about Abhijeet and then about some important file. he went to his room to give the information from the file. After ending the call he was just moving back to Abhi's room when he heard the crashing sound from there. he immediately ran towards the room there he found Abhi lying on the floor unconscious. Glass pieces scattered on the floor and blood oozing out from Abhi's hand. he ran towards him and tied the peice of cloth on his wound to stop the bleeding then started patting his cheeks.

Abhi...ankhein kholo...hosh mein aao...please...

But no response.

he picked him up in his arms and drove towards the hospital. They took Abhi in emergency. After 10 minutes doctor came out.

Daya: doctor...Abhijeet...

Doctor: dekhiye ...mr Daya.. humein in ka mri karna hoga foran...

Daya in worried tone: lekin kiun...

Doctor: dekhiye humey kuch shak hai... bas usi ko door karne ke liye..

Daya: ok doctor..jo karna hai kije...bas usey theek kar dije...

Doctor : aap chinta mat kijiye sab theek ho ga...

and he went...

Daya: pata nahi kia ho raha hai ye sab...please mere bhai ko theek kar do GOD...

After some time doctor Ravi called daya in his cabin. daya entered inside. doc was reading something. After seeing daya he said

Doc: Mr Daya...please have a seat...

Daya sit down and said: doctor...koi khatrey wali baat to nahi...

Doctor: dekhiye...reports se hume ye pata chala ke...jo zeher unhe diya gaya...us se unka left side of cerebellum effect hua hai...jis kiwajah se un ko ye sab problems aa rahi hain...actually humari spinal cord se ye input leta hai movement wagera ki...or phir usey aagey convey karta hai jis se hum sahi tarike se move kar paatey hain..

Daya: koi remedy..

doctor:dikheye officer me aap ko koi jhuti tassli nahi dena chahta(fear increased in Day's heart) lekin hum Mr. Abhijeet ke previous medical records ko dekhtey huye zada hope ful nahi hain...

Daya : matlab...?

Doctor: reports ko dekhtey huey hum ye kehne per majboor hain ke...(he paused)wo ab kabhi bhi theek tarike se chal phir nahi sakein ge...

Daya closed his eyes in pain.

he asked : or shooting..?(he dont know why he asked this question)

doctor: shayad wo kabhi bhi ab sahi nishana nahi laga paaein ge...

Daya still not believing on his ears...

After some minutes he asked in hope ful plus teary tone: doctor koi bhi rasta,,,

Doctor: hum medicines wagera se un ki ye problem kam to kar saktey hain ...lekin bilkul khatam nahi kar saktey...is ko completely khatam karney ka aik hi rasta hai.

then doctor further said: aap ko is baat ka bhi khayal rakhna ho ga ke wo zada stress wala kaam na karein...zada deir akele na rahein...q ke attack kabhi bhi aa sakta hai...or is halat mein un ko koi chot lagna un ke liye bura ho sakta hai kiun ke sometimes effected parts mein koi bhi sensation baki nahi rehta...phir chahey khoon nikley ya kuch or ho...patient ko pata nahi chalta. (seeing daya's tensed face doctor said): dekhiye...aisa sirf kabhi kabhi ho ga...me aap ko is liye inform kar raha hoon ke aap dihaan rakhein...Ab jese jese time aagey barhey ga...un ka ye problem bhi zada ho ga is liye ye bohat important hai ke...un ko apni condition ke baarey mein pata ho...so ...please dheere dheere unhain bata dije is se unhe recover honey mein madad miley gi...

Then doctor give him the prescription and he came out from doctor's cabin and moved towards the ward where abhi is shifted. he entered inside and saw Abhi lying on bed with drip attached to his hand. He sat beside him and took his hand in to his.

boss tum bilkul fikar mat karna...me tumhare sath hoon..jis tarha har mushkil ko haraya hai is ko bhi hara dein tum...(then thinking after placing his head on Abhi's hand) me is se kahun ga kia...ye to ye baat seh hi nahi paye ga...kese bataun ga is ko ke...gari mat drive karo...akele crime scene pe mat jao...ufff...(then lift his head up and saw his brother's face. he felt some thing ...a new hope a new strength building in side him so said in strong tone)nahi...kuch nahi honey doon ga me tumhe kuch bhi nahi..

Then he started waiting for abhi to came in consciousness.

**so 4th chap end i know cappy kuch khas nahi tha... terribly short tha...medical points ki explanation mujh se sahi se nahi ho pai...and ya it is the first and may be the last time ke me medical points explain karun.**

**and ya...aik request aap se...dear guests thanks for your precious reviews...but please...kia aap log apna naam likh saktey ho...is tarha muje bhi maza aye ga... sab ko thanks kehney mein..chahe kuch bhi likho..but likho zaroor...umeed hai ke aap log meri intension samajh gaye hon ge...or agar kisi ko bura lagey to me us se sorry kehti hun..han agar phir bhi koi nahi likey ga to...no problem..**

**ab next update on 6 January... please read and review.**

**till then bye take care.**

**shzk(zehra)**


	5. Chapter 5

**here is the next for reviewing.**

Daya was waiting for Abhi…when he heard his murmur…. Sorry..sir… wajah….se…aik cri…mina…bhag…gaya.. ..D..daya..daya…. Daya moved towards him and hold his hand.

Abhi..me yahin hoon….

Abhi again slept and Daya sat beside him still holding his hand.

After some tme Abhi gains consciousness and slowly opend his eyes. When his image becomes clear he saw Daya sitting beside him and staring at his hand.

Daya..

He saw him and try to spoke in fresh voice: arey boss tum uth gaye…

Abhi: daya..ye kia..kia ho raha hai …mere sath or kiun…

Daya not directly looking in his eyes.

Arey kuch nahi..wo bas.,tum ne stress li na to usi se….

Abhijeet sat up.

Nahi…tum mujh se kuch chupa rahey ho..bolo na…

arey me kuch nahi chupa raha tum se...wo bas tum stress ki wajah se aise...sab theek ho jaye ga..tum tension mat lo..

Abhijeet was staring his face..scanning his expressions.

Daya got up and said: tum ready ho jao...me discharge ki baat kar ke ata hun

and with this he moved out leaving confused Abhijeet behind. After coming out from the room Daya took a deep breath and said to himself: hu..ufff...kitna mushkil hai is se baatein chupana...agar thori dair or rukta...to pakka me ugal deta... doctor ne bhi to mana kiya...hai is ko stress lene ko...

then he remembered some thing.

o..no...reports... bhul aaya room mein... ager boss ne dekh lin to.. and he ran towards the room.

here on the other side Abhijeet moved towards washroom when he saw a file on the table near his bed so he turned his direction and moved towards the table when suddenly his leg started trembling and he felt an extra sensation in his hand. he was about to fall when to strong hands hold him.

boss...sambhal ke... dheere nahi ja saktey the ..wall ki support le ke..nahi chal saktey..

Daya looked at Abhi's face which seems lifeless.

boss kia hua...tabiyat kharab kia phir se. then moved towards bed by holding him from shoulders and made him sit he also sit in front of him and said: kia hua han...tum...

Abhijeet grabbed him..

han...please bol na kia hua..me aise..me thik to hun na bata muje..

Daya was really feeling helpless he put down abhjeet's hands from his shoulders and secure his trembling hand in his palms.

han abhi bilkul theek ho tum...or mene tumse kabhi jhoot bola kia...haan...tum bilkul theek ho...bas zeher ki wajah se weakness hai...medicine ka aik course or...phir..u will be fine.

muje pata nahi kiun,,.lekin bahut dar lag raha hai..

Daya said after cupping his face in his hands.

bharosa hai na mujh pe?(Abhijeet nodded) to phir relax..sab theek ho jaye ga...bas thori tracking or shooting practice se tum bobara form mein aa jao ge..

Abhijeet nodded.

acha me aaya...ye file bhool gaya tha...tum dihaan se jana... wall ka sahara le ke...ok?

and he moved out with the file.

Daya completed discharge formalities and came back home with Abhijeet.

After lunch he gave medicine to Abhijeet and he slept due to its effect. Daya after confirming his sleep came out from the room. Then he remembered something.

arey..me ne sir ko to...bataya hi nahi chalo call karta hun.

he dialed acp sir's number.

hello...he heard an angry voice.

hello sir..good noon..

bari jaldi good noon ho gai tumhari...

nai sir wo...

or they kahan ab tak..me phone kar raha hun..lekin dono ko koi hosh hi nahi...or aik wo hai ke..

sir wo abhi...

kia hua usey...(in soft plus tensed voice)

sir wo hum...hospital..

kia hua kuch bolo bhi...kesa hai abhijeet... kon se hospital mein ho tum dono...

sir...hum ghar pe hain..

baat krao meri us se,,..abhi seedha karta hun me usey...

sir wo so raha hai...

kia... wo theek to hai na..

han sir wo actually...

and he told the whole..

kia...ye kia keh rahey ho tum...aisa kese ho sakta hai...

he felt a crack in strong voice

sir...me theek keh raha hun..

usey pata hai..?

nahi sir...meri himmat nai ho rahi...

dekho daya..me samajh sakta hun...lekin batana to hoga na...

sir...

dekho is tarha to wo kabhi theek nai ho ga...aur tum hi ye kar saktey ho ...is liye. please.

hmmm...

acha ab me rakhta hun... apna or us ka khayal rakhna..

bye sir..

call cut.

Daya: boss ko ..jaldi hi batana ho ga...lekin kese...

he was thinking and slept there.

after two days.

Daya went to beauru for some important work he went unwillingly because he did not want to left Abhijeet alone but Acp sir urgently called him and ordered him to come to beauru as there is some case in which his presence is very important. he came to Abhijeet's room and saw him sleeping.

Daya(thinks) dil to nahi kar raha..per jana to hai..sir pe bhi..itna stress hai kaam ka..(then looked at him) wese is ki condition ab better hai..parson raat ke baad se aik bhi attack nahi aaya.. aik kam karta hun..aaj is ko sach bata deta hun,..taakey kal se proper practice shuru ho.

he left the note for Abhijeet and went to beauru.

After reaching beauru he went towards Acp sir's cabin.

he entered inside after geeting permission. Acp sir first asked about Abhijeet's health. then they busy in discussing about the facts.

here at home.

Abhijeet wake up from sleep and looked at the clock.

o no...sham ke 5 baj gaye...kitna soya aaj me.

then he saw the note from Daya which is full of instructions for him like

_be wajah chalna pphirna mat...jo bhi karna sambhal ke karna...agar tabiyat kharab lagey to foran muje phone karna...etc,,.etc._

he smiled and move towards washroom and after that he went towards kitchen and make tea for himself. today he was feeling better. he waited for Daya for one hour then tried to call him but he doesnt pick up so he thought maybe Daya is busy in work.

he was feeling bored. suddenly something came in his mind.

aik kam karta hun..

then he moved out from the house after grabbing his personal gun.

Daya after getting free from his work looked his cell phone.

o..god..boss ke itne saare miss calls...

he tried Abhi's number but call didnot connect because the battery of his cell phone was dead. so he rushes towards the home. on the way his car got punctured and after repairing he reached home. he opened the door from his key and entered inside. all lights of home are switched off. he switched on the lights and made his way towards Abhijeet's room. he opened the door and entered inside and switched on the light... but...

he did not find him any where not in washroom also he went towards the garden at the back side of the home but no signs of him... now he become worried.

ye kahan chala gaya...kahin is ki tabiyat phir se to nahi kharab ho gai...

he came back in lounge and about to go out side when he saw one of the drawer of shelf open slightly. he moved forward and opened the drawer and the scene he saw..he started sweating...

o...no...boss ki gun...kahin ye shooting range to nahi...

his mind stooped working for some minutes.

he came back in his senses when he heard the loud knock on the door. he hurriedly opened the door

he hurriedly open the door and found Abhijeet standing there. he was sweating badly his face was pale...

Abhi tum...ye sab...

but he didnt answer so he took him to lounge and Abhi sat on sofa witha thud...

daya came there with the glass of water and handed over to Abhijeet and gave his medicines which e gulped down silently. then daya sat in front of him and said in normal tone .

boss kahan gaye they...

Daya me wo ...shooting range...

Daya sighed heavily and looked at other side.

acha tum baitho...me khana lagata hun...

and before Abhijeet could say any thing he moved towards kitchen.

After dinner Daya came to Abhijeet's room . he was lying on bed with closed eyes. Daya thought he was sleeping so he decided to moved out.. but ..Abhijeet called him from behind.

Daya... me jaag raha hun...

Daya turned and moved towards bed and sat in front of him. he also sat up. Daya looked at Abhi and found him staring his face with fixed gaze.

he said looking away.

kia hua...tum muje aise kiun dekh rahey ho...

dekh raha hun ke...tum kitne achey actor ho...kitne ache se baatein chupa lete ho mujh se..

me ne kon si baat chupai

Abhijeet turned his face towards him and said:

to phir meri ankhon mein ankhein daal ke batao...ke muje kia hua hai...

Daya tensed but quiet.

Dekh...yar...me ab thak gaya hun...tera ye jhoot sun sun ke...aaj me shooting range gaya to..mere hath phir se kampna shuru ho gaya...me aik bhi nishana sahi se nahi laga parson raat bhi to..

**daya was sleeping in his room when he heard some sounds from kitchen.**

**lagta hai..boss...**

**and he ran towards kitchen where he fond Abhijeet holding a glass in his hand which is trembling badly.. and some glass peices also scattered on ran towards him and hold his hand...**

**boss kia hua...**

**k..kuch nahi bas wo pyas...**

**he drank water with his help.**

**acha ao..tum idhar betho...**

**he put his hand on Abhi's shoulder and started moving forward by removing glass pieces aside. he looked down and saw something which made him shocked shiver.**

**blood is oozing out from Abhi's foot..**

**boss ye chot kese ...khoon nikal raha hai...**

**Abhijeet looked down and said in tensed voice.**

**muje pata hi nahi chala ye kab or kese lagi...**

is liye...please bata muje kia hua hai...please... he pleads before him...

Daya was feeling helpless. he said after composing himself,

boss..tumhari reports shi nahi aai hain...

kiaa...

he grabbed abhi's hand.

wo actually doctors ka kehna hai ke us zeher ki wajah se... tumhari left sideke kuch limbs ki movement pe fark para hai...

Abhijeet gripped Daya's hand more tightly wo was looking down

doctor ne kia kaha...

daya queit...

Abhi loudly: doctor ne kia kaha Daya...

Daya lost his patience and freed Abhi's hands. he stood up.

doctor ne kaha...ab tum kabhi drive nahi kar sakte...doctor ne kaha...tumhe ab se chalne mein bhi problem ho gi...or...

he stooped with lump in his throat.

or...(a shivering voice came from behind)

tum kabhi bhi ab sahi nishana nahi laga pao ge...

with this he ran out side.

After an hour... Daya again came to Abhi's room but didnt find him there so he went upstairs towards the terrace. here he found him staring at the sky. he moved forward and placed his hand on Abhi's shoulder.

Abhi...(softly called)

doctors kia kehte hain..daya... kia mere theek honey ka koi bhi...

Daya turned him. And he hugged him tightly some drops fell from both eyes.

bol na yaar...kia me ab kabhi bhi...sahi se nishana nahi...

Daya separated him and said: koi bhi mushkil mere bhai ki himmat se bari nahi hai...

Abhijeet: lekin...

Daya started walking towards the bench holding his hands. they both sit. they both sitting in silence.

after taking deep breath Daya said: doctors sirf aik hi rasta batatey hain...

then took his face in palms tumhari will power Abhi...tumhari will power...

Abhi nodded and Daya smiled.

chalo ab neechey chaltey hain or so jatey hain...

they are about to move when Daya's cell phone rang. call from Acp sir.

hello sir...

daya...Abhijeet kesa hai... tum ne usey bataya ke nahi..

g sir bata diya...lije aap khud baat kar lije...

Daya give to Abhijeet. Acp sir encouraged him and give him best wishes. before ending the call he said in tensed voice.

wo Abhijeet...wo..

kia hua sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahey hain.

listening this Daya tell him to turn on the speaker. Acp sir said after a pause.

wo...kal dcp chitrole a raha hai... visit karne..

listining Dcp's name Abhijeet looked towards daya with tension in his eyes and Daya tight his fists...

to tum dono ko kal beauru aana hoga...

o..ok.. sir

apna khayal rakhna...or us se kaho apne aap ko thanda raakhey...

call ended.

he looked at daya...

Daya: ye Dcp bhi na...kabhi bhi tapak parta hai...

then looked towards Abhi who was biting his lips in tension.

lekin tum fikar mat karo...me hun na...

Abhijeet nodded and the both went to sleep.

next morning

the entered in beauru. all are working. they wished them good morning. And asked to Abhi sir about his health.

After some time the case reported and they all got busy. some officers including DUO went to investigate about the criminal . they arrested him and sent him to the jail. They were returning to the beauru in two cars. in one Rajat Nikhil Purvi Pankaj and karan...and in other only Duo. the first team reached early and duo were late because their car broke out. they came back from cab. they entered in beauru.

aa gaye tum dono...fursat mil gai tumhe beauru ki shakal dekhne ki..(a teasing voice welcomed them).

the said good noon sir...

good noon kahey ki good noon...shehar mein itne saare criminals khuley ghoom rahey hain..or tum logon ko good noon ki pari hai...

then looked towards Abhijeet who immediately started looking down. tum...

then turned towards Acp sir who was trying hard to be cool.

arey Paradhyuman...tum ne mujrimo ko kab se cid beauru mein aaney ki permission de di...

Acp sir looked at him in shock.

sir ye aap...

han...ye dekho...aaj aik aisa aadmi...beauru mein khara hai...jis ki wajah se... aik bohat bara criminal farar ho gaya...

Abhijeet looked up.

Acp tried to interfere: sir us mein us ki koi ghalti nahi thi...uski tabiyat theek nahi thi...

ha ha ha...tabiyat...kabhi in ki yadasht chali jati hai or kabhi/...hath kampne lagtey hain...taang kampney lagti hai...

Daya dit rash tone: sir is mein us ki kia ghalti hai...

han...in ki koi ghalti nahi...(then looked at Abhijeet) aaj tumhari wajah se...(pointing his finger towards him)sirf or sirf tumhari wajah se...aik criminal bhag gaya...duniya...thoo ...thoo.. kar rahi hai cid per...(daya tightening his fists in anger and all othes also trying hard not to burst out)

DCP continued: arey me kehta tha na...ke ACP tumhara ye officer aik din humey badnaam karwa ke rahey ga...us Raka ko hum itni mehnat ke baad pakra tha lekin tumhare is SHARP SHOOTER(in chewing words) ke aik ghalat nishane ki wajah se wo bhag nikla.

then said in sarcastic tone:

aik to muje samajh nahi aati...ke cid mein...disabled logon ki jagah kese ban jaati hai.(abhijeet felt pain in his hand)

Daya moved forward in anger but Acp stopped him.

kabhi in ki yaddasht chali jati hai...to kabhi hath paair...kampney lagtey hain..wese is ko to kisi hospital mein bharti kara do...waha is ka illaj to hoga..warna pata nahi or kitne criminals ko bhagaye ga ye...

listening this Abhijeet left the beauru... because he dont want to expelled out his feelings in front of all.

Daya shouted: bas sir,,..bahut bol liya aap ne...aap kese is tarha kisi ko beizzat kar saktey hain...kia aap se kabhi koi ghalti nahi hui... aap ko agar yaad na ho to yaad dila dun ke aap ki wajah se...sirf or sirf aap ke karan aik mujrim ...cid ke Acp ki post pe raha(Grahan Series) to aap ke moo se ye batein achi nahi lagtin...

ACP sir was quiet because he was feeling the same anger which daya was expelling out, but at the same time he has to play the role as ASSISTANT COMMISSIONER POLICE so he stopped Daya.

Daya..ye kia tareeka hai baat karne ka...(then to Dcp) sir...dekhiye jo bhi hua us mein abhijeet ki ghalti nahi hai...aisa to kisi ke sath bhi ho sakta hai or jahan tak rahi illaj ki baat to us ne karwana shuru kar diya hai...

me kuch nahi jaanta...Paraduman...tum is ko suspend karo balke me khud hi kar deta hun... (and he signed the letter) ...me tumhe sirf 40 days ka time deta hun...tum kisi bhi tarha...is sab ko khatam karo.. us ke baad is ke khilaf inquiry ho gi.. agar waqai mein kuch problem hai to phir... taik senior inspector ki post khali ho jaye gi CID mein(then in teasing tone looking towards Daya who was about to lost his control)wese me ne suna hai...is zeher ka asar kisi pe agar aik bar ho jaye to us se jo bhi problem aati hai wo kabhi khatam nahi hoti...is liye meri mano to resignation letter ready rakho ...kiun ke ab sirf 40 days mein to sab kuch sahi hone se raha...kia...suspension mein apna time zaya karo ge...mera ehsaan maano ke me ne tum logon ko itna time dediya..

saying this he started moving towards the exit, when he heard an angry but determined voice from behind.

jaatey jaatey meri bhi aik baat suntey jaiye sir... 40 dino mein 960 hours hotey hain or...960 hours mein 57600 minutes or itna time...kafi hai humare liye...mera challenge hai aap ko... aaj se theek 40 din baad ap khud apne hathon se SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ko us ka rejoining letter dein ge...sir khud apne hathon se dein ge aap usey...

saying this he left the beauru... after picking the suspension letter . And Dcp smiled sarcastically. Where as Acp sir felt a sooth in his heart because now he felt some hope.

end of the chappy,.

guest, rukmani, Srija, ashi's honey, kalsa, nitu, jyoti, Saakshi, AS Anjana, love abhi, priya, madhu, shrestha, : thanks u...very very much for your support

Tania: thanks for reviewing..but i m so sorry..aap ki request me puri nai kar paaun gi..me ne Shappat serial nahi dekha...or Adalat bhi nahi..

Shweta: thanks re.. thanks(he he...) i hope ke aap ko zada wait na karna parey...

Naz-D: thanks...zulm..ha ha ha...me itni zalim bhi nahi hun ab...so..i hope ke jatka zada bara nahi ho ga ab...

sweety cid: thanks yar...daya knows because Abhi ne usey bata diya tha ke us zeher ka asar ho sakta hai ye...lekin actual situation se to Abhi bhi anjaan tha...

Krittika: dekho...me ne apna wada pura kia...me aa gai... i hope ke me tumhe is chap mein disappoint na karun... wese utni achi tarha ho nahi paya...jitna acha ideas muje diye gaye they..us ke liye meri taraf se wohi 5 letters ka word(he he...i hope you understand)

ab is chappy pe bhi review de do...

next update 9th or 10th January...till then bye and take care.

shzk(zehra)


	6. Chapter 6

here is the nxt update.

Shrestha, Guest, Bhumi98, Naina Malik, Butterfly, priya, love abhi, kalsa, rukmani: thanks...: thank u very very much friends...

sweety cid: tapakna...kia pata is bar acha ho...

Naz-D:sorry wait karwaney ke liye... and thank u so much.

Shweta: thank u..very much...and ya...dcp's words played the role of fuel...in Daya's anger.

As Anjana: thank u so...much...

Palak 96: thank u so much...and abhi kaam pura nahi hua hai...picture ab bhi baki hai...

Krittika: thank u so much...and i hope ke is dafa bhi HER expectations pe poori utroon...

**here we go**

Abhijeet entered in home. It was completely dark inside. He throw his coat and sat on sofa attached his head with its back and closed his eyes. He didn't bother to turn on the light because he didn't want to face himself.

_Tumhari wajah se aik criminal hath se nikal gaya_

_cid pe dhabba laga diya tum ne…._

_tumhari wajah se….tumhare kaaran…_

And he shut his ears with his hands.

meri wajah se..aj phir aik bar….

He rubbed his eyes and then stood up and went towards his room after drinking some water.

Daya rushed down towards parking but couldn't find Abhi.

Daya: ye ….Abhi kahan gaya…ghar hi gaya hoga…

Then he hurriedly sat in car and drove towards home. He opened the door with his own key and entered inside. Darkness welcomed him. He switched on the light and found Abhi's coat lying on sofa and his gun and badge are also there. He sighed heavily and moved towards Abhi's room.

Abhijeet was half lying on bed with one hand on his eyes. Daya sat beside him and just looked at him. After some seconds he pressed his palm.

Abhi…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at the worried face in front of him.

Arey Daya tum..kab aye…

daya knows he is trying to pretend him self normal so he again called softly and sweetly: Abhi…

Abhijeet sat up and started looking downward. Daya put his hand over his.

Tum fikar mat karo…wo..

Abhi cut him harshly

Kese fikar na karun…meri wajah se aik criminal….and he stopped and started looking at other side.

Daya pressed his hands.

He again looked at him and said in tired voice: yar….ye sab….ab kia karun me...

That man was looking so helpless..

Daya cupped his face in his hands.

Relax…Abhi…kuch nahi hua hai…tum theek ho jao ge…bilkul…

Per doctor ne bhi to kaha hai ke me ab kabhi bhi nishana nahi…

Daya nodded in no and then said in strong voice: or me keh raha hun ke sab pehle jesa ho jaye ga

Per..

Bharosa hai na mujh pe…Abhi nodded.

To phir vishwas rakho…tum sab kuch karo ge….

Agar na kar paun to…(in tensed voice)

Me ne kaha na kar lo ge.(with belief)

Sach keh raha hai na tu…(with hope)

Me ne…kbhi jhoot bola kia apne boss se?

Abhi nodded in no.

Then removed the quilt from him.

Acha chalo…ab chal ke kuch khatey hain…muje bohat bhook lagi hai.

Abhi smiled and stood up . then both buddies moved towards dining room and took their dinner.

After dinner Daya gave medicines to Abhijeet.

After that Daya called some one and talked for some time then he disconnects the call. he lay down on bed when his cell phone rang.

hello

han Daya.. kesa hai Abhijeet...

sir theek hai wo ...so gaya hai...

silence.

dekho me jaanta hun ..beauru mein aaj jo kuch bhi hua... us se sirf tumhe hi nahi muje bhi bohat dukh hua hai...

sir Dcp sir aisa kese kar saktey hain...(in angry voice) dil kar raha tha ke...

Dayaa...

sorry sir...

then after some time.

sir aap se aik baat karni thi..

han han ...janta hun.. aisa karo... tum do din ki chutti le lo...

daya smiled.: thank u sir...

acha ab me rakhta hun..raat ho gai hai...tum bhi so jao...

bye sir.

call cut

NEXT morning

Abhijeet woke up and moved out from the room after freshening up. he didnt find Daya in kitchen so he moved towards his room. Here he found him sleeping with open mouth. he smiled seeing him like that and started running his fingers in his hairs.

Daya ..uth na...dekh kitna time ho gaya...kab tak soye ga...

bas thori dair or...(he turned and grab Abhi's hand and then again slept)

Abhi some how freed his hand then said while standing up.

dekh me ja raha hun..or agley 15 minute mein tum muje table per milo ge warna...tum jaantey ho..

and he went.

daya sat up and made a face.

ye boss bhi na,,..bas har waqt...(then he looked at the clock) o..no...Abhi...

and in next 10 minutes we can see the two persons sitting and having their breakfast.

after finishing the breakfast. Daya said: chalo boss ...ready ho jao.

Abhijeet : me kiun ..ready hun...me ne kon sa bahir jana hai?

bahir to jana hai...

Abhijeet while sipping tea: shayd tumhe yaad nahi ke me suspend ho chuka hun(with soggy voice)

muje achi tarha yaad hai...lekin phir bhi keh raha hun ready ho jao.

Daya tu...(then he noticed Daya's dressing . he was not wearing formal cloths which he usually use to wear ) aik mint...ye tu ne kapre kese pehne hain

haathon se boss...(in innocent voice)

Dayaa... dekh mera mazzak ka koi mood nahi hai is waqt ...tu seedhi tarha bata ke

Daya in serious tone: ahem...ahem... me aaj beauru nahi ja raha...kiun ke...

kiun ke...

abhi hum shooting range jaaein ge...practice ke liye...

Abhijeet irritated: me ne kaha na...mera mazak ka mood nahi hai..

Daya: wo to mera bhi nahi hai... is liye ab tum jao...or change kar ke aao...

Abhijeet tried to say some thing but ...

boss sirf 15 minute hain tumhare pass me bahir wait kar raha hun...(then looked at his watch) sirf 15 minutes and your time starts now...

saying this he himself got up and moved towards the door and Abhijeet sighed and moved towards his room.

They reached at the shooting range. gets ready with equipment. Then gave the gun to Abhi.

he felt his hand trembling. Daya pressed his shoulder. he aimed his gun towards the target board and try to concentrate but his hand started trembling even his leg was about to give up. Daya stood at his back and hold his hand wrapping the gun and Abhi's palm in to his palms. Abhi looked towards him and he nodded smilingly.

chalo ab dekho wahan..

Abhi nodded with wet eyes and tried to concentrate.

**wo bhag raha hai..shoot karo...**

**sir wo bhag gaya...**

**sirf tumhari wajah se...**

he again tried ..but no...

yar nahi..ho raha..kahin phir se...

Abhii,,,.. ab koi nahi hai na...chutne do target ...tum atleast shoot to karo...

Abhijeet pressed the triger hard and the bullet hit the target board but...away from target spot.

Daya loosened Abhijeet's hand and sat beside him on the ground because he already knelt down after pressing the trigger. Daya took the gun from Abhi's hand and tugged it in his belt. then wrap his arms around Abhi's shoulder.

Abhi...

Abhi who was looking down placed his head on Daya's shoulder and closed his eyes.

kaha tha na... nahi ho ga...

boss dekho hua na... target pe nahi lagi to kia hua... target board pe to lagi na...chalo ab or bhi kartey hain...

then separated Abhi from himself.

Nahi aaj nahi...

aaj hi...acha thora rest ...phir se start karein ge...

After some time Abhi again started. this time his hand tremble but he concentrate on the target and presses the trigger. this time bullet hit near the target. Daya appreciate him and he did it two more times.

After some time they left the shooting range. They both are much happier then before. they went to a food court and have very light snacks. Then Daya moved towards another destination. He looked at Abhi who was not looking that much tired which Daya thought.

Daya stopped the car in front of THE LIFE TIME SPORTS CLUB.

Abhijeet confusingly asked Daya: hum yahan kiun aye hain..

Daya while opening his own seat belt: abhi aaj se tumhari tracking practice bhi start ho rahi hai.. yahan ka race instructor mera dost hai wohi tumhe practice karwaye ga...

Abhijeet protested with: Daya lekin...

Dayawhile opening the door: gari sahi se lock kar ke ana...

and he moved forward. Abhijeet sighed in frustration and decended down from the car. they entered in sports club. very few people are there because it is aoffice time and it is also the season of examination of school and colleges.

Instructor Raj welcomed them.

Daya: raj..ye Abhijeet hai..jis ke baarey mein me ne tumhe bataya tha.

They shake hands.

Raj: welcomeMr. Abhijeet...umeed hai ke aap achey se practice karein ge...or jaldise theek ho kar ...phir se duty join karein ge.

Abhijeet smiled.

then he changed the dress and come out on race track.

Raj: kiun ke aaj aap ki practice ka first day hai is liye...aaj time or distance dono aap ki marzi ka...aap jab tak bhaag saktey hain bhagiye... lekin ab se do din baad time bhi mera or distance bhi...(then said in typical instructor tone)get it?

Abhijeet: got it.

then Abhijeet got ready. Daya was sitting on bench nearby. Raj started the countdown. Abhi looked at Daya who smiled and showed THUMBS UP to him.

Raj said _ go_... And Abhi started running. After some time he started breathing heavily and his leg started trembling. seeing his condition Daya was about to get up but Raj stooped him through eyes. on the other side Abhi managed well and completed the tracks. Raj whistled and called him out from the tracks.

Daya moved towards him happily and took him in to a side hug.

Abhi...well done...bohat achey se kiya tum ne...

Abhi was also looking happy.

Raj: han.. good effort...lekin ye to sirf start hai... aagey or bhi karna hai...

DUO nodded and after some time they started moving out from the sports club.

Seeing them going Raj who was standing with hands in his pockets thinks.

abhi to pehla din hai...or ye dono itney khush hain...per aagey jo honey wala hai...us ke baad pata nahi kia ho ga...

and he went towards his office.

end of chappy

i know chapter was too short but next long ho ga... next update will be on 13th January.

wese aik baat batao aap sab...kia story pasand nahi aa rahi aap logon ko...only 15 reviews...kuch kami ho to batao...lekin ye kia review hi nahi kar rahe aap log to...this time please review..

shzk(zehra)


	7. Chapter 7

Amaila, bhumi98, guest, jyoti, buterfly, jyothi teku, guest, Naina malik, khushi, Rai the night queen, kalsa, rukmani, guest, Khushi Mehta, Rajvigirl, priya, guest, artanish, saakshi, love abhi, A.s Anjana,;**thank u very very much friends** ...

Shweta: i hope ke tumhe ye bhi pasand aye...(doubtful)... lekin phir bhi please review...

KRITTIKA: i hope ke ye chappy tumhe pasand aye ga...and love u...for every thing...

NOW...LETS MOVE TOWARDS THE CHAP.

They returned home happily. Today Abhi seems happy and he felt a new strength in side him for fighting with this problem.

Daya is happy seeing his brothers hapiness and cnfidence..he felt if all goes this way he will soon get back his boss. He was about to move towards the kitchen for preparing lunch when Abhi himself says

Daya… me banaun…

Daya nods happily but then decides to accompany him because of his problems still there.

After lunch Daya entered inside Abhijeet room and shocked pleasantly when he saw Abhi taking his medicines by himself. He placed the glass and medicine box on side table then said in casual tone.

Agar dekhna ho gaya ho to…zara idhar aaein ge aap…

Daya moved forward and sit beside him.

Abhi….ab kesa feel kar rahey ho… zada thakan to nahi ho rahi…

Abhi smiled

Arey nai yar…thakan kesi…bas wo thori dair ke liye hi hua tha…ab sab theek hai..

Daya was happy to see him like this. He smiled Abhi continued

Pata hai..me na pehle bohat tension mein tha..ke me kar paaun ke nahi….lekin…dekh na me ne kar liya yar…bas shooting mein dar laga…per wo bhi ho hi gaya….

he was telling all this like a school going kid who secure good marks in exam...

His excitement was also showing his pain which he is bearing and this brought tears in Daya's eyes but he smiles.

After getting no reply Abhijeet stopped and looked towards Daya who was looking towards him with teary smile.

Oye ro kiun raha hai.. dekh ho gaya na sab achey se,,(put his hand on Daya's cheek)

Daya cleared his eyes and nodded smilingly.

Arey kuch nahi….bas aise hi…

Abhi pat his shoulder.

Acha chal ab so ja jaake…

Han ..jata hun tum bhi so jao..

Abhi lay down. Daya moved towards the door and then stopped.

Boss… ab payer mein…

Abhi cut him: han baba…nahi ho raha ab dard.. khush…chal ja ab…

Daya smiles

Good nigh…. Oh sorry..good noon boss…

Arey good noon ke bachey… agar yahin khara rahey ga to good evening ho jaye gi…samjha..

Daya laughed lightly and went towards his room after closing the door.

Abhi thinks: jaanta hun tu meri wajah se pareshan hai…lekin chinta mat kar…sab theek ho ga me jaanta hun…

And he too slept.

**After two days**

They reached at the sports club after shooting practice its result was same and Abhi was bit disappointed.

After changing the dress Abhi came out on tracks. Today Raj told him to run 20 meters in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Abhi become worried when he listened this. Daya also feel the same , he wanted to interrupt but Raj has already started the countdown. Abhi looked at Daya who was looking worried and smiled. Daya smiled back.

Abhi started running and Daya stood there and praying. Seeing his condition Raj glared him and he bent down his head in embracement. After one minute Abhi started breathing heavily. Daya about to move forward but Abhi controlled him and keep running. After one more minute Abhi's patience ended up and he fall on tracks.

Ahhh…escaped from two mouths.

Daya ran towards the tracks. He totally ignored Raj firey eyes. He came on tracks whre his Abhi his bhai…was lying by closing his eyes tightly. Tears came in to his eyes seeing this strong man like that. He sat on tracks and hold him from shoulders... his face was fully wet...he patted his back.

Abhi dekho kuch nai hua... tum theek ho...

Abhi mummled : pa...paani... daya… Daya frwrded the water bottle..but abhijeet cant grab it due to his trembling and wet hands. he attached the bottle with his mouth but abhijeet cant even sip it but started coughing. Daya some how make him drink.

Raj was standing at some distance and watching all this. He pressed his teethes in anger then moved towards them. He put his hand on Abhijeet 's shoulder.

Abhijeet …are u ok…?

Abhijeet who was resting his head on Daya's shoulder with closed eyes nodded tiredly.

Raj pat his shoulder: chalo ok..ab ghar jao….kal hum continue karein ge…

Then looked towards Daya with anger filled eyes.

Jaane se pehle mujh se mil ke jana…

Saying this he moved towards his office. Seeing his body language Daya can easily sense his anger.

He make Abhi stand and moved towards the exit. He helped him sitting properly on the passenger seat. He attached his head with seat's back.

Daya : boss me Raj se mil ke aata hun…

Abhi nodded and Daya went.

Daya entered in Raj's office...and saw him walking to and fro... Daya: raj mein...

Ayo..baitho...

Daya sit and looked at Raj who was looking at him with fixed gaze

Tum chahte bhi ho ke abhijeet theek ho?

Daya who started looking down after he saw the anger in Raj's eyes...looked up with a jerk...as if any one gives him a 440 volts shock... Raj tum ye...kia...

To aur kya bolu?

Raj said frustated...and sat opposite to daya

Daya looked tensed per kiu raj..aise..

Raj said rudely.

To aur kya haan..tum ye humesha usey apna haath dete rahoge to uske apne haath mein taqat ayegi hi nahi...

(daya banged his hand on table and shouted while standing up)

to kia karun...han...usey tumhare hawaley kar dun...taake tum us ke saath jo chaho karte raho...arey us ko itni takleef...

To mat karo..

Raj shouts back

mat karo..phiir kya?haan?humesha ek lachar ki zindagi jeeta rahe wo?.. aik aisa insaan jisey har waqt kisi sahare ki zarurat ho..

Daya sat down

He calms a bit

Dekho daya ek bacha bhi... jab chalta hey wo girta hai parta hai taqleef face krta hai..ager ma baap tab usey goud mein leke chaltey rahein to wo bacha nahi chal paye ga na kabhi bhi..

Daya also calm down: sorry (then after some time he sighs and said)... per me kia karun yar...me us ko itni takleef mein...nahi dekh paa raha yaar... mera wo bhai...jo barey se barey problem ko face karta tha...wo aaj khud se paani bhi nahi...(and he stopped and started looking at other side)

Raj came froward pulled a chair in front of Daya.

dekho daya... tum chahtey ho na wo pehle wala abhijeet wapas ajaye?

Daya looked towards him...then said in heavy..and helpless voice: han...lekin me karun kia...?

Use apni larai khud larne do...rone do..cheekhne do..

His voice lowered

girney do..per phir khud uthne do..

Daya sighed: saaf saaf kaho kehna kia chahtey ho(although he understood some)

Tum sach mey nahi samjh rahe ho?

Raj asked quite meaningfully

Daya looked down.

Raj sighed...grabbed his palms and continued:

daya usey taqleef hogi to ignore karo..ager gir bhi jaye to apna haath agey mat karo..bina kisi sahare ki usey uthne do even ager chot bhi lage to utna importance mat do..self dependent banney do...

Daya: raaj koi or tareeka...

Daya please tum khud itna weak ho jaoge to kaise...Dekho wo ager roye aur tum saath ro paro to usmey himmat nahi hogi ke usey ansu ponchna hai..tum ignore karo uski takleef ko... dil se na sahi... but.. dikhao ki ignore kr rahe ho...

Daya looked at raj tearily

wo bahut tut jayega yaar..wo kisi ke agey apni takleef nahi dikhata..sirf mujhse hi thora..ager mein bhi saath chor du to

wo bilkul akela...

Raj cut him with

wohi to... akela chalne do... larne do usey...

Daya looked down. Raj said in a deep tone.

Tum logon ki job ka pata hai na tumhe? ager kal ko tumhe kuch ho jaye to?fir abhijeet akela lar nahi payega daya...tab bhi to koi musibat a sakti hai na?...17 saal pehle bhi tumne... aj bhi...per kal ka kya haan?...bharosa hai ke tum humesha saath de paoge?

Daya looked really lost.

Raj got up with: sochna zarur...

Daya too got up and moved out..

He is still in trance of raj's came to his car found abhi sitting on passengers seat attaching his head with headrest with closed eyes. he opened driver side door and entered.

abhijeet opened his eyes and asked in weak voice: kya kaha raaj ne...

Kuch nahi..

Daya tied the seat belt..and was about to start the car abhijeet asked in a teary tone.

mein theek nahi ho sakta... hey na?,,,yeahi kaha na usne?

Daya felt like hugging abhijeet tightly and sooth him but controlled with: nahi bas diet wagera ka kuch keh raha tha...

Abhijeet looked at daya's face then again closed his eyes..daya silently starts the car.

Abhijeet on the way asked:

daya kal kya phirse ana hoga?

Daya felt the scare.. so, automatically his voice softens.

abhi please thore din..bas...

nahi mujhse nahi hoga yaar..saans band hone lagti hai... mein thik hun...mujhe ye sab...

daya rememberd last words of raaj and his temper rises.

Kya kuch nahi hoga... thik hu..haan fit nahi hona..yea aise jeena hai tumhe..dusro ki sahare?

Abhijeet looked at daya in total shock..

Dusra...

He went silent totally and both soon reached home….

**two days passed**.

and in these two days Abhi felt like he is living with some stranger in that house. Daya's behavior getting more and more wired...with every passing hour but for Abhijeet u can say with every passing minute. he donot talk to him properly, he does his works as he is doing a duty.

today after shooting they came to sports club.

Abhijeet came out on tracks but today... he didnt look at Daya for THUMBS UP...because he can not see the irritation in those eyes.

and guess what...Daya was waiting for him to do so... but his mind saying

if Abhi will done this...then Daya's mask of seriousness and rudeness will be cracked.

Raj whistled and Abhi started running. Daya was sitting on far away bench. after some time abhi started sweating and his foot steps become irregular... he started breathing heavily. Daya clutched the handle of the bench tightly.

Abhi falls... he hang his head down and closed his eyes by placing his palms on the ground. After some time he felt a soft touch around his shoulders and opened his eyes with a jerk and looked towards the person in front of him.

Raj made him stand properly. he looked around and found Daya busy with cell phone and talking to some one. Raj again whistled and Abhi started running.

with the sound of whistele... Daya put down the phone from his ear and closed his eyes tightly...

sorry boss...i m sorry...

and then again sat on bench and sighed.

After completion Raj called him out from the tracks.

Welldone Abhijeet...you are improving day by day...or practice se or batterment aye gi...

Daya who was putting the stuff in bag murmured which is only audible to himself.

han...is ki practice ...reh jaye gi...or mera BP shoot hota rahey ga...jab tak...ye bhagta hai mera BP BHI OPER NEECHEY BHAGTA HAI... then said to Abhijeet with whom Raj was talking.

me gari mein wait kar raha hun..

then moved towards exit while pressing the buttons of his cell phone.(to show him busy.) Abhijeet shake hands with Raj and moved behind himafter taking a deep pain ful breath.

**After one week**

today Abhijeet was not feeling comfortable since morning he dont want to go for shooting and tracks... but he has to go because he can give thousand of excuses... and explanations... to his Daya...his bhai...his yaAr...but he didnt find the courage to speak a single no to SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA...

And they reached at the shooting range. Abhijeet shooting performance was much better now so Daya does not hold his hands now... but he always there..around him. But from last few days... the scene was little different. After preparing all the necessary measures he was standing at distance and commanding Abhijeet instead of helping him. Abhijeet felt sad but didnt show and continue his practice. in last round he started sweating but some how completed his practice.

He sat in car and closed his eyes. Daya came after grabbing their things and saw him, his face was looking very tired. Daya was feeling bad seeing him like this and thought to go home and dropped the tracks session. But then...

**akela larney do usey...**

he opened the driver's side door and sat inside. Abhijeet opened his eyes and said in weak voice.

Daya...aaj tracks rehney do na yaar... muje theek nahi lag raha kuch...

Daya started the car.

Abhijeet opened his mouth to say something but closed it again after seeing angry and irritated expressions on his face

sports club ka raasta 20 minutes ka hai...jab tak rest karlo...theek lagney lagey ga.

and he stated the car,,.. and Abhi closed his eyes. Daya took 10 minutes extra and drive slow due to some purpose.

he stopped the car...and Abhijeet came out from his thoughts with brake sound and opened his eyes.

Daya: hum already das mint late hain...

and he moved towards the gate. Abhijeet sighed he got down.. his head started spinning... he hold his head. Daya stopped walking when he felt some thing and turned and found Abhi holding his head...

Daya: kia hua...Abhi...jeet...

ku...kuch nahi yar chakk...kar a rahey hain...

Daya for a moment turned to his ownself and grabbed abhijeet's arm.

aao baitho me paani lata hun

he turned to go but Abhi hold his wrist.

he looked at the grip.

kia hua...thori dair ruko na please..

Daya felt like melting... but then he remembers,

**kal ko agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to...**

he once again made himself strict.

bachey ho kia...jo yun bahana bana rahey ho... chalo ander...

he removed his grip with a jerk.

Abhijeet looked at that persons back... and moved behind him...

Raj also felt the tensions on both faces but he sent Abhi to the tracks...

Daya was sitting angry on himself

me itna rude...wo bhi Abhi se...

but for the sake of his boss his Abhi he is ready to bear that all.

Abhi started running... but after some minutes he started breathing heavily... Daya tight his fists in tension...

Abhi was nearly fall on tracks when Raj shouted...com'n... Abhijeet...run fast...com'n...

Abhijeet tries but he trips over... daya stood up in tension..

Raj: com'n...bas thora or...u can do it...

Abhi started again...but Daya noticed some thing. After seeing that... his body shivered badly...

he looked at Raj who was busy with Abhi... than started running towards the tracks...

Raj saw him... and his anger rises again...so he started shouting : tumhare pas sirf 30 seconds hain com'n... jaldi...

Abhi some how completed the tracks.. and about to fall when daya grabbed him from shoulders and he gave his all weight on daya and dangled in his arms.

Daya...bohat dard...ab or nahi ya...(he is showing his heart's pain...not leg)

. Daya shouted at Raj: raaj...please first aid box...(not angrily but in tension)

Raj looked confused but then he notices Abhijeet's track pant was wet near the knee.. so he ran towards his office.

Here Daya made him sit properly on the bench... and sit beside him... he put his head on daya's shoulder and mumbled:

nahi...hota... please daya nahi... me mar jaaun ga ...please ab or nahi...

Daya patted his cheeks

abhi... kuch nahi hua..dekho bas abhie thik ho jayega...

He made him drink some water forcefully...

Abhi doesn't open his eyes nor removes his head..

Daya thinks: kiun karte ho yaar itna bharosa?...itni sakhti kar raha hun... phir bhi tum ho ke...

He notices raaj cming.

Raj placed the box on bench. And Daya move aside ...and placed Abhi's leg in his lap and he folded upward his pant.

there he saw the wound and his heart pinches.. he looked at Abhi who was not in his senses...

Raj nudged him and signaled him to concentrate on wound.

Abhijeet was trying to keep open his eyes but his eyes were disobeying him like drunken man..

Daya tum ye kya...

kuch nahi aram se baitho tum...

abhijeet sat quietly obeying.

then he applied antiseptic on his wound... now Abhi flinched...because he was feeling pain now.

Daya caringly blow airs with: abhi hogaya bas...  
>And he finished the dressing...<p>

then turned to Raaj : kia ...Abhi aik do din araam...

Raaj frustatedly looks at daya..

Arey yea itni si chot hey tum.. then aftr a pause.

kal tum... aa rahey ho... samjhey... or me koi bahana nahi sunun ga...

Daya sighed,moved towards Abhi and grabbed his shoulders.. made him stand and started walking giving support to him... but he was in half consciousness and feeling pain also...

so cant able to walk properly.

Daya dard..mujse chala nahi jata..ahh...

Daya said softly... and tightened his grip bas kuch nahi abhi...bas thori door or... chalo shabash...

Daya tum..jana nahi..haan..mein kar nahi paunga...sab hanste hain sab...

Daya felt a deep pain inside his heart nahi...me nahi...jaaun ga,... kahin bhi...kabhi bhi nahi...tum chalo...

deko aa gaye hum

He opens car door..

Abhi chalo baithna hai na..choro mujhe..mein yahin hun..baitho...

And Abhi sit in the car he tied his seat belt and closed the door. Daya sat on driving seat. he pushed back the passenger seat so Abhi sit more comfortably and then starts the car...after some time they reached home.

Daya opened the passenger's door and helped him coming came out by placing his hand on Daya's shoulder. Daya moved forward with him and they entered in house.

Daya took Abhijeet to his room. he sit on bed then Daya moved out and came back with the glass of milk and forwarded to Abhijeet.

piyo...

Abhijeet drink without a single argument and then Daya passed his medicines to him. khalo...

Abhijeet obeyed. then Daya was about to move when he clutched his wrist.

thori dair beth na please...

Daya looked at his hand.

han bas thori...(he signals the little by his fingers)

he want to stay there but then went out after removing his grip with: kam hai muje...

he moved out but listened a weak but caring voice from behind.

kh..khana...khana...kha lena please...\

Daya rushed out in irritation. irritation on himself for being cruel with his brother and more than that he felt the irritation on Abhijeet for being this much caring for him after what he was doing with him.

on the other side Abhijeet thinking.

ye bhi meri wajah se bound ho ke reh gaya hai... GOD please muje...jaldi se theek kardo...taakey is ke ooper se aik _bojh _ hatey...

and after some time he drifted in to sleep.

At night Daya came back home . he entered in side and found all the lights are off he turn on the lights but no one was present in the lounge then he went towards the kitchen to find weather Abhijeet took the dinner or not..? but the food items are present there which means he didnt took the dinner. he checked Abhijeet's room but found it empty. he took a sigh and moved towards terrace.

** here he saw a lonely figure was sitting with closed eyes attaching his head with railing. that figure was too much engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the arrival of other. after some moments, Daya called.**

**Abhi...**

**he opened his eyes and looked at him then again closed and sit in previous position. then after some time.**

**meri wajah se bohat pareshani ho rahi hai na tumhe...**

**daya looked at Abhijeet and was about to start his scoldings but seeing the face he suddenly felt a pain..he started softly.**

**aisa kiu keh rahe ho Abhi?**

**nahi bas...aj kal bahut jaldi hey na tumhe...to bas..**

**daya understood that he is being strict nowadays,which has somehow hurt Abhijeet..**

**Abhi..humare pass waqt nahi hey yaar..uss dcp ko jawab bhi to dena hey na..**

**Abhijeet opened his eyes.**

**nahi dena kisiko koi jawab..chor do mujhe apne haal pey..nai hoga mujse ye sab..please..baksh do mujhe..**

**this raised the anger bar of daya**

**bekar ki batein mat kro..aise baat ker rahe ho jaise sab khatam..tmhare ander aab koshish hi nahi bachi..jo hota hey hone do...har waqt aise bekar ki..**

**he stopped after hearing his own words..then closed his eyes to calm himself down then turned towards Abhijeet..but the scene broke his is trying hard not to make any sound but is sobbing...**

**"Abhi..."**

**daya nahi hota yaar..please..mujhe nahi kerna ye sab...mein..aur himmat nahi hai...**

**daya pressed his shoulder...**

**Abhi please..dekho..thora si himmat.. thori sai koshish karoge na to sab thik ho jayega...**

**Abhijeet looked up at him..**

**sach...bas thori si koshish..**

**Abhijeet silently nodded..**

**daya rubbed his back softly abhijeet rested his head on daya's shoulder..** **daya gave him some time then said**

**boss..**

**hmm..**

**bharosa hey na mujhpey?..**

**hmm...bahut..**

**to aab rona bandh karo..aur ek promise karo..**

**promise?**

**hmm..karoge na?**

**kya?**

**yehi ke tum ye sab bekar ki..ye pareshani wagera kuch nahi sochoge..bas purey dil se koshish karoge..thik hey na?**

**hmm..**

**hmm nahi promise karo..**

**ha babah promise..**

**hmm ...thats better..warna pehli bar mein har jata na challenge?**

**Abhijeet slapped lightly on his arm "to isliye sahab ko meri pari hey..**

**blkul..**

**both laughed...**

they both came out from their thoughts. and daya looked at Abhijeet.

neechey aao...or khana kha lo,,,,

Abhijeet came out from the trance and nodded. Daya went downwards and Abhijeet cleared his eyes and he too moved downstairs.

,,Daya served dinner for one and said in tough tone.

kha lo...

abhijeet was already feeling pain in his head so said in low voice .

tum nahi khaoge?

Bhookh nahi hai.. repiled rudely

kiun..

kya matlab kiun ...bhookh nahi hai to nahi hai...(furstated tone)

phir mujhe bhi nahi khana...(replied stubbornly)

daya looked at him...

then in a strict voice.

mat khao..sab phenk do... phr medicine bhi mat lena...huh...

and was about to move abhijeet calls from behind,

daya please thora sa kuch kha lo...

daya took a deep breath then turned with: tum khalo mein bhookh lgne per kha lunga...

abhijeet reluctantly nods and just tasted the food..

Daya didn't even noticed that then after finishing he ordered,

medicine le lena...

then Daya moved towards his room.

Abhijeet entered in his room and sat on bad. he didn't took the medicines and just hoping that Daya will come and give to him forecely and with zid and ghussa...which HIS DAYA ..usually does.

Daya came and saw he is sitting without taking medicines. so he moved forward and took out his medicines then placed the water glass...

jaldi theek hona chahtey ho ke nhi...ya aise hi rehna hai...

he forwarded the glass but Abhijeet still looking down.

Daya placed the glass on table and said angrily.

kia chahtey ho tum... me sara din ...tumhare aagey hath jorta rahun... ke please lelo medicines...please khalo khana...me tumhe farigh dikhta hun...

Abhijeet looked at him...

he continued ignoring him.

me naukar nahi hun tumhara...jo kabhi...tumhari marham patti karun to kabhi tumhe khana doon..kabhi paani pilaaun... ye medicines le ke please apna kaam khud kar liya karo...muje ye driver naukar or cook wagera mat bano samjhey..

and he moved out from the room.

Abhijeet was still looking at the door way.

his vision become blur...and he smiled painly...

han me ...ab bojh jo ban gaya hun...naukar...

felt shiver in his hand...nai yar...me tuje nokar..nahi nahi... tu ...to meri jaan hai... aaj tu ne hi...

(sighed deeply...) and took the water glass from side table..his hand again shivered due to which... some water falls on bed... but he ignored.

nahi nahi.. ab or naahi,,,, muje jald se jald theek hona hai... daya...farigh thori na hai...and he took the medicines and then lay down and closed his eyes.

Abhi murmured this all ...and some one bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly

daya rushed to his room and let all his emotions flow out..

.. Daya closes his room door and knelt down on the floor..he burst out in tears but didn't allow any sound to come..

Bosss..maaf kr do...abhi mein bahut gir chuka hu warna shayad acting k liye bhi ye sab nahi keh pata tumse..

He sobbed.

aur tum bole kiun nahi..ke 17 saal se tum jo ek anath k liye apne paise energy lutate aye ho... koi helping society thori ho...

Bol dete na boss..

He felt he can't stop his crying voice so moved to his bed buried his face in pillow and cried.

Per yaar tumhe thik hona hey na..mein ager tumse rude hota hu to tum ghusse mey hi sahi per..

He paused shook his head with kya yar... tum bhi... gussa nahi ata kia mujh per..?

Tum bas ekbar thik ho jao phir mein haath jor k..maafi mang lunga tumse..bas tum..

He can't say or think anything more but continued crying bitterly.

After about an hour he stopped and after controlling his emotions moved to washroom washed all remaince of tears and thought of something then moved out from his room without any sound.

He entered in abhijeet's room found him in deep sleep but still some signs of dried tears on his cheeks...daya smiled sadly, moved froward..stared at the face then filled the glass placed on bedside table..turned on the night lamp put off the bright light then rubbed his hand on abhijeet's hand and moved out to wait for another painful day.

end of chappy

please read and review

shzk(zehra)


	8. Chapter 8

**here is the next update.**

Days passed and in these days Abhijeet transformed himself according to Daya's wish...he obeys all his orders...ya his orders...because now he feels that he is staying with the man who is doing the duty given to him forcefully. …no emotions nothing…. only fulfilling a challenge which was given to him.

now he doesn't skip his medicines and meals in absence of daya because he doesn't want to bother him on his return from beauru after a hectic and tiring day.

On the other side of the picture,some time Daya feels like burst out in front of him...and tells him that he is feeling suffocated in this artificial shell of rudeness and strictness ...but then...

a sarcastic smile flashes in his mind and the words of...

_**Mujrim**_ and _**disabled**_ _**person**_

started echoing in his ears...

and he forcedly pushed himself back in to his present role.

Abhi's tracking practice is going well and Raj is very much satisfied from his progress.

Daya got up early because today he decided to meet Raj separately to asked about Abhi's progress. He entered in sports club and directly moved to Raj's office. Raj was doing some work.

Kia me ander aa sakta hun..

He looked up and found Daya standing at the door step.

Arey aao aao….

Daya entered inside.

Baitho…

Daya sit down.

Tum is waqt….sab theek hai na..

Han…bas me tum se….Abhi…(he stopped) I mean Abhijeet ki progress ke barey mein baat karne aaya tha…

Raj smiled

Tum mujh se Abhijeet ki hi progress ke barey mein baat karney aye they Daya ..?

Daya confused.

Mere samney usey Abhijeet nahi Abhi hi bulao….(Raj said smilingly)

Daya lowered his head in embaracement.

Acha khair…. Pooch kia poochna hai.?

Daya : me ye janna chahta tha ke ..wo kitna recover hua hai…kitne din or lagenge usey yahan…

Raj : dekho…mere hisaab se to wo takreeban recover ho hi chukka hai… pichle kuch dino mein us ne acha khasa… improve kiya hai…to mera khayal hai..do teen din or….

Daya nodded. Then after some time Raj said: wese us din ke bad muje laga nahi tha ke ye itni jaldi ...recover kar le ga...

Daya said: lakin us ne kar liya na...(with hapily sad tone)

then sighed and continued: lekin yar is sab ke beech mein we lost each other

hum bichar gaye aik dusrey se..,

his eyes showing his pain so Raj decided to play the role of silent listener. Daya continued.

tumhe pata hai... takreeban aik mahina honey wala hai..hume sath baithey koi film dekhe huey...sath baith ke coffee piye huey

koi bhi baat kehta hun to aise maan leta hai jese koi robot ho...jis ki na koi khawhish hoti hai na khushi...

ghussa bhi nahi karta... wo insaan jis ke gussey se sab kamptey they ab wo ... kabhi kabhi dil karta hai ke...

Raj interupted: daya tum pure matter ko negative angle se mat lo positve side bhi to hai na...thora patience rakho...jahan itna kiya hai wahan thora time or...

Daya furstated: kitna time raaj or kitna... me ab or bardasht nahi kar pa raha yaar.

raj : tab tak jab tak abhijeet puri tarah thik nahi hota..

Daya gave a helpless glance to raaj and moved out from his office. Raj sighed and again started doing his work.

Daya was driving back towards the home when he got a call.

hello..

hello Daya sir..(tensed voice)

kia hua Freddy tum itne pareshan kiun ho...

sir baat hi aisi hai...

hua kia..?

sir wo actually aaj DCP sir aye they...

Daya: to? (anger started rising)

sir wo Abhijeet sir ke baarey mein...

freddy...me is waqt car drive kar raha hun..baad mein baat karta hun...

call cut..

Daya pressed his teeth and his intention of being soften was boiled up in seconds. And he continue driving.

He move back to house and entered found abhijeet cleaning breakfast table..

He didn't even look at abhijeet and entered his room with:

jaldi karo hume shooting pey jana hey..

He picked up his things and came out but didnt find him, he waited for some minutes then called him rudely.

Abhijeet... itni dair kiun laga rahey ho jaldi karo..muje or bhi kaam hain..

Abhi came out.

he asked: ho gaya...?

Abhijeet nodded and silently sat at passenger seat and Daya starts the car..

They reach the shooting zone and today daya had planned something to boost up all the confidence and kill all the fear in abhijeet. After some practice in which Abhijeet did much better than before Daya said:

aaj hum aik nayi cheez karein ge..

Abhijeet looked at him questioningly.

Daya hold the chain in his hand with the bob suspended at the other end. then said to Abhi who was looking towards him with shocked expressions.

Ab concentrate karo…or is chain pe nishana lagao…

Abhi panics.

Nahi yar….ye nahi please…..

Nahi…tumhe karna ho ga….(commanding voice)

Ac…acha tu…. Rubber ki goli daal de …is mein please….(helpless tone)

Nahi..isi se karna ho ga….

Nahi….(nodding his head in no)

Han….

Abhi's hand tremble.

Tum kar sakte ho….sharp shooter ho..tum….

Abhi's eyes started closing due to stress.

Com'n shoot ….kar lo ge tum…(shouted Daya)

Abhi started sweating badly.

You can do it…shoot karo…

Abhi trying to concentrate.

Beauru wapis jana hai tumhe…shoot karo..mere liye…..shoot karo _**BOSS**_….(shouted again and this time he use that special word.)

Abhi closed his eyes and presses the trigger.

..

..

Abhi opened his eyes and saw daya standing in front him ... perfectly fine...which means he correctly hit the target.

... He should be very happy but he seems lost...

Daya was confused seeing his reaction. He opened his mouth to say some thing but before that...Abhi sat down on the ground with a thud. Daya moved forward and kept his hand over his shoulder. Abhijeet stood up weakly and hugged him tightly and started breathing heavily.

Daya patted his back and softly called:

Abhi...

Breath sounds lowered a bit… but he doesn't reply... Daya decided to call him angrily... so he separated him from himself.

Abhi saw daya with half opened eyes... and touched his face with his trembling hand and after conforming that he is fine... closed his eyes losses his senses and become unconscious in Daya's arms,...

Daya patted his cheek.

boss ankhein kholo...kiaa hua tumhe... please kuch to bolo... (panic voice)

but no response.

then he noticed the deep fresh cut on his index finger.

Ye…kese….

And then shaked him badly

Abhi…..please yar…boss…

But again no response.

He then picked up in his arms and rushed towards the home.

Daya bring him home and after settling him in his room. he called the doctor who tell him that he will be there with in half an hour. Daya sat beside Abhi and hold his hand.

boss...(then noticed the cut) o no..pehle us ki bandage karta hun... doctor ko aney mein dair hai tab tak aise...

and moved out then came back with first aid box. he cleared his wound and care fully applied the bandage on it.

aik bar bol nai saktey they...ke Daya dard ho raha hai ...takleef hai... lekin nahi boltey bhi to kis se...?

then the door bell rang so he cleared his eyes and went to open the door after placing his hand carefully on bed. doctor checked Abhijeet and said that it happens because of stress and tension and he will be fine soon and came in consiousnees in about 5 to 6 hours because he gave him the high power sedative. but he need to take rest for at least two days. then Daya informed Raaj that they would not be able to come for tracks .

hours passed and Daya again moved towards Abhi's room.

he entered in side... and saw abhi... mumbling...

daya maaf kar de yar... ab or nahi hota... nai…me please nai,...

Daya ran towards him and pat his cheek ...abhi abhi...

but he felt as if he touched a burning iron rod...

o god... isey to itna taiz bukhar hai

then called the doctor... who advised him to put wet cloth on Abhi's fore head

Daya came back with a water bowl and towel and started putting the wet towel on Abhi's head. Abhi hold his other hand

D...DAYA...tum... t...theek ho...

Tears came in his eyes... aisi halat mein bhi meri hi fikar hai...kia boss tum bhi...

Han Abhi mein bilkul thik hu..tum shant ho jao..chalo relax..

Daya patted his forehead has to dipped the towel in water so he freed his hand... but Abhi shouted. nahi... wo maar de ga Daya ko...daya please mat jao...

Daya immedietly hold his hand.

abhi mein yahin hun..tumhare pass..kahi nahi jaunga mein..tum shant ho jao..mein hu yahin pe hun...

then again placed the towel on his fore head. Abhi again hold his hand.

Tu….a gaya.. mu..muje… pata tha….me.. bojh ….hun na… na hi..me… me chala..jaaun ga…tu…thik hai…

Daya pressed his teeths.

meine ye kya kiya..mein ne Abhi ko..

he took a deep breath and slowly caressed abhijeet's hairs. then said to him.

bilkul bojh nahi ho..tum to mere strong se boss ho na..aab aram se so jao..please..

na.. nahi sona... tummm...p..phirse chale jaao ge...chor ke...

Nahi Abhi pakka promise...kahin nahi jaunga.

Abhijeet looked at him with heavy eyes.

Daya smiled seeing Abhi looking him as if he closed his eyes...Daya will run away any time.

now Abhi's fever lowered down a bit so,,,he thought something and said to Abhi:

boss tum yahan leto me bas abhi aaya...

Abhi hold his hand and said:

nai...tum phir se...

Daya smiled.

me bas aa raha hun...

Abhi left his hand daya moved forward...Abhi called him from behind:

jaldi aana please...

Daya noded smilingly and left. He came back with soup bowl and found Abhi dozed off again.

Daya :lo ye to phir se so gaya...

then called him Abhi ...chalo utho..dekho me kia laya tumhare liye...

Abhi opened his eyes and found him standing with soup bowl.

he again closed his eyes ...muje nai peena ye...

Daya(thinking) hey bhagwan... ab pata chala...is becharey mein kitna stemena hai.. ye to aaj aise.. lekin me to humesha hi aise hi nakhre karta hun...

then called Abhi: dekho thora to peena parey ga... warna(then stopped) warna me chala jaaun ga...

Abhijeet immediately tried to sit up and grab the bowl.

Arey arey aram se... then Abhi's hand tremble so DAYA hold the bowl with:

Meine peene ko kaha race lagane ko nahi..chalo muh kholo...

Abhijeet sighed and moved back his hand: nahi tum chale jate na...

arey... kahin nahi jata me then forwarded the spoon... after some time... when soup was about to finish ...Daya asked pointing towards his finger...

ye chot kese lagi...?

he looked at his finger which was having bandage now. he looked at Daya then said while transferring his hand under the quilt.

ye subha...then looked down.

Daya asked in strict tone: me ne poocha kese...?

Abhijeet made a face with: breakfast ke waqt wo butter lagate waqt knife se...

daya scowled: bata nahi skte they?

Tum jaldi mey they to..

Aur dawai bhi laga nahi sake?khoon nikla hoga na..(in caring but strict tone)

Mein to lagane ja raha tha per tumne itni jaldi ki...

Daya remembered.

**abhijeet itni dair kiun laga rahe ho..jaldi karo..mujhe or bhi kaam hai...**

daya sighed and in low tone:

aik bar bata dete ki chot agayi...

tumhe aur bhi kaam tha na..har waqt kya mere seva karoge..

Abhijeet said innocently. and then hide his eyes may be his tears of loneliness.

Daya felt like some one piercing the arrows in his heart and was lost in thoughts..His choice of words his actions..he looked at Abhi who was again gone into sleep but still holding his hand. daya want to rushed out,so tried to freed his hand but abhi's grip is more tighter and he didn't left his hand. Daya sat there itself and after some time he also dozed off.

after about an hour he heard some low sounds.

na nahi... me mujrim..na hi... hun...me ...maa... dard ho ra..ha..hai... Da...Daya...naraaz... nai hona...

Daya sat up found abhijeet restlessly moving his head and hand..breathing fast..his hand is trembling.

abhi kuch nahi hua..mein hun na..haan tumhare pass..kuch nahi hua..

He hold his trembling hand and with other patted his head…

Seeing abhi settling down securing his hand near his chest daya sudenly felt a burning in his eyes soon tears made its way

Boss mein bhaut kharab bhai hu hey na?bahut kharab..

He slowly caresed abhijeet's hairs who relaxed a bit more

Meine itna bura bartaao kiya ke abhi aise sehem gaya..mein sach mey shayed rishto ki layek hi nahi hun..izzat ki pyar ki value hi nahi pata mujhe..isliye to uperwale ne mujhe rishte dene mein kanjusi ki..aur jab diya to sare rishte ek mein samait k bhej diye per mein..na uss rishte ki izzat ker paya na rishteder ki..

He sensed abhijeet changing sides but still gripping his hand he too changed his position so that he doesn't feel uncomfortable. Then sighed.

abhi wahan... bar mein gaya bhi tha meri begunahi sabit karne... phir us zeher se ye saab...bar bar mere hi karan usey...isse to behtar hai mein hi iski life se...

Then looked at the grip and smiled sadly.

kahin ja hi to nahi paunga..sach me.. (then smiled) bare zor se jo pakar k rakhta hai..

He made himself comfortable with:

tum aik bar thik ho jao fir jo chahe saza dena..mar lena jhager lena ghar se nikal dena..bas thik ho jao...

he closed his eyes and slept holding Abhi's hand.

NEXT MORNING

Sun rays touched daya's eyelids and he opened his eyes to see a new morning..he yawned and tried to get up but felt a pull back.

He turned and found abhijeet still sleeping securing his hand.

He bent froward and whispered softly:

abhi... chalo choro mera haath..mujhe uthna hey na..

Abhi in sleepy tone: uhun...soney de na yaar...

han ...tum so jao...per hath to choro...

Abhi opend his eyes left Daya's hand with: sorry...(his expressions again changed in to strange one)

Daya smiled

so jao tum..

and got up to leave but stopped after hearing the dry query from behind.

aj kab jana hai..?

Daya turns...

aj kahi nahi jana.. so jao chup chap..mein time se jaga dunga...

lekin muje jana hai.

_he missed this tone very badly_ but still he asked after narrowing his eyes.

kaha jana hai.?.

shooting...(came a rude and stubborn reply.)

Arey kaha na aj nahi jana..kal puri raat bukhar mey tape tum do din sirf aram smjhe?

Daya turned to move out.

Bukhar ka dard dikh gaya..dil ka nahi dikhta kisiko...(hurt tone)

Daya's feet stoped but then sighed with :

meine kaha so jao...

And moved out.

After about one hour Daya came back to call him for breakfast but found him already awaken sitting on bed.

Tum jag rahe ho?soye nahi na?

sach kaha tum ne ab hi to jaga hun...(in hurt and angry tone)

Daya sighed.

acha chalo breakfast lata hun tum fresh ho jao...

abhijeet cut him with: mein fresh ho chuka hun... chalo...

Daya said: arey baitho na mein lata hu..tum idher hi...

me ne kaha na chalo...

Daya turned back to his strict mode:

abhijeet meine tumhe aram krne ka kaha... wajah hogi na uski..haan?

Abhijeet just looked at daya once then looked down and sat silently.

Daya brought his breakfast and abhijeet finished it in total silence and Daya left for bureau...the day passed in a silent wrapper.

next day Abhijeet looking much fresh so Daya decided something and asked Abhi when he finished the breakfast.

Abhijeet...agar..better feel kar rahey ho to hum shooting range chalein...?

Abhijeet looked at him then went to change the clothes.

end of chappy

Angle Srija, artanish, Guest, GUEST, Bhumi98, Guest, Naina Malik, Rai the night queen, jyoti, A.S Anjana, priya, Saakshi, Guest, butterfly, Amaila noor, Guest, Khushi, love abhi, rukmani,:** thank u...so so so.. much friends...**

nitu: thanks alot...shayad aap ko is chapter se thori satisfaction ho gai ho...

aashi's hone40: thanks GOD u r back...and thanks for liking...

Palak96: thanku so much...aur i think HUM ne or bhi rulaya is chap mein...

Krittika: thank u so much for the long review...ain? tum pe bhi mera asar ho gaya...long review ka...aik bar phir se tha...nai...love u...

and now i would like to say thanks to **HER** because without ** HER... **help... me ye chap likh hi nahi paati...

so...kesa laga ye chapter... parh ke batana zaroor...milte hain **HUM **next update ke sath... tab tak..

please read and review

shzk(zehra)


	9. Chapter 9

**here is the next update. thanks for reviews.**

Abhijeet came out after changing Daya was waiting for him.

Daya : Hum pehle doctor ke pass jaaein ge…phir shooting…

Abhijeet nodded silently and they moved towards the hospital. After examining Abhijeet doctor look at Daya and signaled something.

Daya : Abhijeet tum gari me ja ke baitho me abhi aata hun…

Abhijeet didn't obeyed but instead asked in plain tone: me kab tak puri tarha theek ho sakta hun?

Doctor looked up and smiled.

Bohat jald….bas …thore dino mein…

Abhijeet moved out after glancing at Daya. Daya sighed then truned to the doctor.

Kuch kehna tha aap ko.?

Doctor nodded.

Dekhiye….according to reports Mr. Abhijeet is totally fit.. hum ne jesa socha tha…us se bhi zada jaldi unho ne recover kiya hai.

Daya: to phir usey ye problem…..

Doctor: un ke ander ka confidence abhi bhi puri tarha wapis nai aaya hai… unhe ab bhi wo sab batein yaad aati hain kuch ghalat honey ka dar ab bhi un ke ander hai….

Daya think something and said: doctor... Abhi ager kuch aisa karey..jo us ne is condition mein karney to door kabi socha bhi na ho,, to us ka confidence barhey ga ya nahi...

jee han..bilkul ya to koi aisi baat ya aadat...jo wo pehle kartey rahe hon ya phir... koi aisa incident...

Daya decided something and said to doctor: jee thank u doctor sahab...

and he moved out from his cabin. he sat in car and dfive towards shooting range without looking at the passenger sitting beside him. Abhijeet waiting for his any action reaction question but he did not did.

Abhijeet looked towards Daya and found the tension and fear on his face. he just placed the hand on his shoulder. Daya looked towards him in complete shock, he nodded assuringly and signaled him to concentrate on driving and patted his shoulder. Daya felt that all his tension and fear have gone somewhere else after this touch. Abhijeet too backed at his position.

they soon reached at shooting range. After reaching, Abhijeet was ready with the gun and took his position, when he felt some one just behind him. he turned and found daya standing there with a tensed expressions.

Abhijeet can't hide his tension in voice: daya kya hua tum thik to ho na...

Daya just nodded then said: aj me ne kuch alag karne ka socha...

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes: matlab...

Daya after composing himself

tum aaj awaz se nishana lagao ge...

Abhijeet shivered.

per Daya ye kese...

aise chaunk kiun rahe ho... pehle bhi to katrte they na...

per aab...

Daya looked deep in his eyes

abhijeet please mere liye...

Abhijeet bit his lip then nodded.

Daya brought out a black long cloth gave it two folds and forwarded his hands towards him.

Abhijeet hold his hands.

daya per mein kaise...ager kuch...

Daya jerked his hand with strict tone: bas karo ye agar magar par..bas kro tum...

Abhijeet looked downwards, daya tied the cloth tightly around his eyes pressed his shoulder.

boss please..

Abhijeet hold his hand: daya tum..

Boss... he said meaningfully.

abhijeet left his hand. Daya took a deep breath and moved to the fixed spot of picked up the ringing ball and hanged it with the chain.

Boss dhyan se suno..awaz aa rahi hai na... tum aawaz se gun point kar ke shoot karo...he moved his hand

Abhijeet moved away the gun.

tum wahan se door ho jao please...

he try to convince him.

Abhi please dekho... dekho mujhe kuch nahi hoga... karo shoot.

Nahi...mein (he was sweating).

Abhijeet i said shoot...(this time with much high and angry voice.)

Daya nahi mein...(he was shaking his head violently)

Abhijeet tumhe meri qasam...shoot (he tried his last trick.)

Abhijeet pointed the gun again he is trying to concentrate hard..with all his might..

then the sound started emitting from ball and Abhi pointed his in correct direction..a smile lightened daya's face.

ha boss tum thik jarahe ho..(can't able to hide his happiness.)

Abhijeet combine all his strength which was given by the man who was standing at the other side of blind fold and pressed the trigger.

end of chappy...

i know... its too short ... but next will long ho ga... answers of your questions... next chappy ya note mein...

next chappy update ho ga...friday ko kiun ke meri classes start ho gai hain,. is liye time nahi hai...to **HUM **miltey hain ab Friday ko...

please read and review.

shzk(zehra)


	10. Chapter 10

thanks to all who reviewed...

now,,. here is the next chapy...

..

..

He pressed the trigger and heard an _ahhh…_ he tear the fold and found Daya holding his arm and blood was dropping on the ground. Abhi ran towards him and hold him , they both set on the ground.

Abhi: ye me ne…

Daya pressed his shoulder with other hand: kuch nai..huaa.. go…li bas chook e nikal gai…

Abhi panic: nai…h..hum doctor ke pass chaltey hain chalo utho….

Daya tried to protest but seeing Abhi's condition he said

…raleax…hum ja rae hain…

But Abhi left him and rushed out.

Daya called him: Abhi..boss… arey suno to…(but of no use so he sighed and moved behind him)

They hire a cab because they won't be able to drive... in the journey towards hospital.. Abhi didnot spoke a single word but tied a hanky on daya's wound to stop the bleeding ...and as daya was feeling pain...so he was also quiet. They reached hospital... and Abhi helped Daya to come out from cab. and they started walking when Daya feel dizziness and about to fall but he grabbed him, Daya looked at him but again lowered his gaze after seeing the anger and hurt in his eyes...and they reached to the doctor.

The doctor scanned both of them carefully and asked: ye kaise...

Daya replied instantly before abhijeet as: ek chota sa encounter tha bas...

Doc nodded and started cleaning the wound.

Doctor:Goli chuke nikal gai ghabrane ki koi baat nahi…..

Abhijeet let out his breath: jee thank u.

Doctor smiled and pressed the cotton dipped in antiseptic against the wound. Daya flinched but Abhi hold his hand he felt his pain lowered a bit with this touch. He looked towards him but again received a cold glare from him but he knows the pain behind that glare.

ye itni si takleef pe tarap gaya meri.. or jo me ne kiya is ke sath..wo,,..

Daya was lost in his guilt when doctor was applying ointment on the wound and mistakenly a bit pressure is given on wound. Daya just jerked and pressed his teethes but didn't let a sound come up.

Abhijeet immediately started rubbing in his hairs with a protest as : doctor sahab please aram se…..

Daya looked away may be to hide his tears..

The dressing finished, doctor suggested a painkiller and abhijeet after thanking doctor ordered in cold voice: chalo…

they reached home ...after a cold , silent and guiltful journey.

Abhijeet made his way to kitchen and soon came out with a glass of milk and the meds kept both in front of Daya with loud sound and entered in his room closing the door behind with a bang.

Daya looked at the door then took the milk and medicine silently then moved to Abhijeet's room.  
>He knocked but didn't get any answer so pushed open the door. Abhijeet was sitting on edge of bed, daya can see only his back which is clearly showing that he is crying moved forward ..he want to put his hand on Abh's shoulder but he can not...so ruhed out from the room... and Abhijeet looked back and murmur.<p>

Abhijeet : mein isliye kehta tha na… chor de mujhe mere haal pe… bekar mein...(then decided some thing)per ab nahi…. ab mein bilkul nahi sununga kisiki...aur ager mein bojh lagta hun to mein chala jaunga per sununga nahi..

Daya came to his room and sat on bed with a thud, due to jerk he felt pain in his wound but he ignored.

me ne boss ko aise ..meri wajah se wo aik bar phir se usi shell mein… ab kia karun me...maafi kese mangu...nazrein hi nahi mila paa raha..to mafi...and with these thoughts he slept...due to meds effect.

After some hours , Abhi came to his room and found him sleeping. He came near found him cuddling a pillow and his face still showing that he had cried. Abhijeet looks at his hand and found the bandage again having red patches due to tight cuddling of pillow. He knelt beside bed patted his head slowly and removed the pillow from his grip.

With the patting daya changed his position and made himself comfortable. Abhijeet covered him and moved out of the room directly to a light lunch and kept daya's food ready then again moved back to his room and entered closing the door behind lied down on bed.

Aj se jitna ho sake mujhe daya se door rehna ho ga…mere karan daya ko chot..(banged his hand hardly on the headrest of bed)muje raazi hona hi nai chahiye tha blind fold ke liye...lekin is ki ye zid...ab ager Dcp ne suspend kar diya to ...kon si bari baat ho gai... lekin bas (then shook his head in frustation) nahi...ab chahey kuch bhi ho jaye me shooting nai karun ga...(he felt lump in his throat..) Meri duty..ya kuch bhi daya ki salamati se zada important to nahi….(then sighed heavily)waise bhi kon si duty….ek criminal meri wajase. ..muje kuch karna ho ga jald hi,,…

he was thinking all this and slowly dozed off unknowingly.

Abhijeet opened his eyes feeling someone calling him and found daya standing.  
>he sat up with: bolo….<p>

Boss raaj ka call aya tha kal..

That was the oil needed on the fire.

Abhijeet sprang up on his feet with:

muje nai... jana kahin bhi samjhe tum...na kisi raj ke pas na hi koi shooting karni hai...

Abhi per...

Abhijeet showing his hand to stop him :kaha na khin nahi... or please ab muje haal pe chor do mere ...jo hota hai honey do..tum apni fikar karo...

Abhi doctors ka kehna hai ke… (daya again tried)

kia kehna hai doctors ka haan kia kehna hai... yehi na...ke me ab Cid ke liye...mentally or physically fit nahi raha...to nai hona muje fit...suna tum ne...(then started to move) or han agar tumhe lagta hai ke meri wajah se tume problem ho rai hai to me chala jaaun ga yahan se...

he reached at the door . Daya immediately grabbed his wrist

Daya : pagal ho gaye ho…..kia bake ja rahe ho haan….

me bak nahi raha Daya...apna faisla suna raha hun...samjhe tum...

then freed his hand with a jerk..which cause pain in Daya's wound.

Ahhh...

Abhijeet came back to his senses but it increased his anger.

dekha na tumne haan..ye ye… jo hua...dekha na..

Daya shook his head: abhijeet dekho please….

Abhijeet didnt answer but grab daya's other arm and lightly pushed him on bed.

yahan chup chap baithe raho...

And moved out from room and came back with the first aid box and open his bandage care fully without hurting him more.

Daya was looking at him busy doing the seva.

Abhi...

Abhijeet didnt answer

daya cntinued

please dekho kuch test krne hain raaj ko tum….

He looked up.

samjh nahi ati baat?kaha na nahi jana..

He finished his work with: aab jao aur ager mere yeaha rehne se tumhe problem hoti hai to sidha bol dena….

Daya moved out deciding to spoke about this next day.

next morning Daya woke up and went towards kitchen after freshning up. He found that Abhi ne alredy prepared tea for themselves. But he went straight towards the sink and drained the tea of his took out the coffee packet and started making coffee... Abhi was seeing all this but ignored and went out from the kitchen after taking his own mug.

Abhijeet was looking at this from room door sighed and about to move back when heard:

jab parwa hey nahi to jatate kiu ho

Abhijeet stopped

He is standing still till after hearing the last line he turned.

Daya continued: agar parwa hoti to baat man lete..per tum aise react kr rahe ho jaise zeher khane ko keh raha hu

kaash tum zeher khaney ka hi keh dete...

Daya threw away the spoon from his hand with:

acha to tum wo kr skte ho per fit nahi ho skte right...

he started moving towards him in anger: han nahi ho sakta me fit...nahi ho sakta(then pointing his finger towards Daya) or jis tarha tum chahtey ho na us tarha to bilkul bhi nahi...

To jis tarah tumhare khyal mey tum ho skte ho wohi ho jao

Nahi hona fit kisi bhi tarah se...suna tumne...

Daya chewed to : aise hi zindagi bitane ka irada hey?

Ha aise hi bitana hey..bina yaadash ki bita liya to iss kanpmte haath pao ki saath bhi...

Shut up abhijeet...

First time in these 17 years daya had told this term to abhijeet...first time he is giving such disgusted look but abhijeet didnt respond but said:

ager tumhe bahut problem hai meri aisi zindagi se to bata dena...

he turned.

Daya moved frwrd: hai problem... kya karoge haan...hai bahut problem hai...

Abhijeet calmly replied : fikar mat karo... thora waqt do mein kahi aur intezaam...

Daya stammed his feet and moved back to his room.

And then daya went to beauru without having a single look at him and he also didnt paid any attention to this.

AT NIGHT

Its already quite late daya has still not returned neither called. Abhijeet had already tried his phone twice but only one answer...

_the number u are trying is not reachable at the moment._

Abhijeet was walking to and fro in the loungue looking at the clock after every two minutes.

Gussa hoke gaya..kya pata gher ayega ya bureau mein hi raat bitaney ka soch liya... (then shook his head)Nahi nahi pata to hai mein intezar karunga phir aisa kaise..phir aya kiun nahi aab tak... 12 bajne ko hai aur ye...Acha ager case mey ulajh bhi gaya to ek call ker leta..per lagta hai kuch zada hi bol diya subha me ne... shayad naraaz ho gaya...(he felt different when he spoke the word shayad')Itna bhi kya ghussa...pata to hai mein cheain se nahi reh paunga phir bhi...

he sat down on sofa tiredly.

he waited for 10 more minutes then...

dialed the number... with: sir se poochta hun... (but acp sir also doesn't pick the call... he disconnect after 4 5 continuous rings)

he suddenly felt something different, his heart beat started increasing.

nai... koi bat to hai... muje ...muje... ajeeb lag raha hai... koi baat to zaroor hai

Daya thik to hoga na..kayi kuch..nahi nahi wo thik hai..bilkul thik...

hw wiped the sweat fromhis fore head.

He tried to control his emotions but his restlessness was increasing. He called freddy.

Freddy answer the call and he started without giving him the chance to speak: freddy wo daya...

Daya sir thik hai thik...(spoke hurriedly)

Abhijjet got something fishy from his voice.

me ne tum se kab poocha wo theek hai ke nahi?...(in suspicious voice)

Abhijeet's heart started racing now.

Freddy daya kaha hai...?

Wo ek case,...acp sir bula rahe hain mein rkhta hun...

and call cut.

Kuch hua hai...kuch zarur hua...daya thik nahi hai..mujhe koi kuch aise batayega nahi..bureau jana hoga...

He rushed out after picking his wallet and started looking for a cab but didn't found any. He decided some thing and move back towards the home , he entered inside picked up the key from key stand and rushed out from the house came in parking started the bike and rushed towards beauru. He totally forgot about his problem Only one thing was in his mind.

he has to find the truth... he has to find the matter..._he has to find his buddy..._

He reached at beauru and directly barged in ACP air's cabin. No one dare to stop him as they dont have any courage.

here on the other side...

Acp sir talking to some one on phone.

arey...rakha kis kaam ke liye hai ...tum logon ko... aik itni si baat nai pata laga saktey.

He sees towards his visitors cut the call with order: jaldi pata lagao...

Abhijeet asked straight tone:

daya kaha hai sir..?

acp sir: Abhijeet ..meri baat...

me ne poocha daya kahan hai sir(without paying attention towards his tone)Pata nahi...

Acp sighed helplessly: pata nahi...

sir... (shocked plus un believeable expressions)

Han abhijeet kuch nahi pata...(then looked at his tensed face)

Per sir aise..kya hua sir...

Acp sir took a deep breath and said: Takreeban 6 ghantey pehley...

END OF CHAPPY

I knoew thora ajeeb end hai... per fikar not... next mein sab clear kar dein ge ...**HUM...**tab tak read and review

Bye tc

shzk(zehra)

and

**HER.**


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the update

thanks to all the reviewers .

Flashback

**Daya was working on some files. In these days he has to do the work from which he hated most.**

**_Kya yaar…ye file work…._**

**_He rested his head on chair and closed his eyes. After some moments opened his eyes but didn't find any file. He looked at some distance and found a man sitting on another desk and completing his left over work. He passed an affectionate and relaxing smile towards him But started looking here and there in embracement when he received angry and cold glare from other side._**

**He was thinking: pata nai.. Abhi kia kar raha ho ga… aik baar call karta hun usey(took out his cell phone and about to dail Abhi's number but stopped) nahi… me to naraz hun na.. to me kiun karun call.. usey ..khud karna chahiye huh..**

**then he felt a hand over his shoulder.**

**Daya... jab itney pareshan ho to aik baar call kar lo usey...**

**sir... me naraz hun us se.. to me kiun call karun(said innocently)**

**jhut nahi bol saktey to koshish mat karo...**

**sir...**

**but beauru's land line rang.**

**daya picked up the call**

**hello ...cid beauru...**

**A girl was calling them for help and she told them the place where she was kidnapped.**

**Acp sir: daya tum... vivek tasha freddy or sachin jao... or ja ker dekho ke kia mamla hai.**

**All said : yes sir.**

**then they reached at an abandoned close factory. they entered inside and started looking for the girl but didn't find any one.**

**vivek: sir yahan to koi dikh nahi raha...wo larki jis ne humey phonekiya tha...**

**Daya: han ye baat to hai... (then remembered some thing) ai... aik.. minute...agar ye factory itne salon se band hai to us larki ne humey phone kese kiya...**

**Tasha: sir kahin ye koi trap...**

**Suddenly smoke arises from one side and after some time all are lying on the floor. After about ten minutes vivek become consious and saw all his team mates lying. he tried to wake them up.**

**Tasha... utho...(then moved towards fredy) freddy sir...freddy sir... ankhein kholiye...**

**then sachin and nikhil.**

**After some time all woke up and started looking here and there.**

**sachin:hum sab aise... behosh...(then looked at all) Daya sir...**

**all looked there surroundings but didnt find their senior. they started searching him in the whole factory but couldnt find him. So, after 1 hour they returned to beauru with empty hands.**

Abhijeet bang his hand on the table.

vivek and tasha stopped at the door after hearing this. other members also came.

Abhijeet looked towards alland said in angry tone : aise kese chaley aaye haan...sab sath mein hi they na... to aik ghayeb hua or us ko chor ke wapis a gaye tum log...

all lowered their heads. Acp sir tried to calm him but beauru's land line interrupted.

Hello..

arey... hello acp kaise ho (a teasing voice)

Kaun...

Mein... arey mein wohi hun...

Abhijeet was hearing all as the call was in speaker he spoke up: raka...

Raka laughed :arey wah abhijeet jee...(Abhi tight his fists in anger)Kaun kehta hai tumhari yaddasht kamzor hai... kitni achi to hai...

Abhijeet hissed: bakwas band kr aur..

Arey gussa nahi..gussa hanikarak hai sehat k liye aur aab to tumhara gussa tumhare sath tumhare uss dost ko bhi nuqsan pahuchayega...

Abhijeet scowled: daya...daya tere pass...

Jeee haan senior inspector sahab jee...

Kya cahta hai tu...

Filhal kuch nahi bas bata diya taakey tension na lo tum log...

Abhijeet tried to say: daya se meri baat/...

but Raka cuts him.

acha bad mein phir milenge... tata...

They can hear daya's angry growling in background

And then call got disconnected.

Daya started struggling as he was tied with ropes.

tu chahey jitni bhi koshish kar le na ...CID tere saamney kabhi nahi jhukey gi...

Raka comes near him and grab his neck

ab to cid mere saamney jhukey gi nahi...naak ragrey gi naak...

then left his neck and said : arey haan yaad aaya... tumhara wo dost ...kia naam hai us ka... Abhijeet... han wo bahut bechain hai tum se milney ko...(then took out a sigratte) me ne bhi keh diya ...thora sabar rakho...mil jaye ga ...bechara bahut hi utavla ho raha tha..

Daya growled: tu ne shayad Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko sahi se pehchana nahi... woa ik bar kisi cheez ke peechey par jaye na to usey pura kar ke hi chorta hai...

acha.. nishana to theek se laga nahi pata wo...(said teasingly)

daya tried to move in anger but stopped after receiving tight slap from one of the goons.

Raka appreciated his man: shabash... ab is ki aisi hi khatir kartey raho...

saying this he moved out.

..

Here at CID beauru

Abhi bang his hand on the table...is ki haimmat kese hui... daya ko aise...then took a deep breath...

Acp sir sighed with: humein phone trace krna hoga...abhijeet tum ghar...

Abhi cut him harshly: nahi sir me kahin nahi jaaun ga..jab tak...(then realize his tone and lowered his head) sorry sir..wo me...

Abhijeet mujhe pata hai tum pareshan ho per tumhari tabiyet...

me theek hun sir...please aap...

Per abhijeet...

Abhijeet frustatedly said: ok me chala jata hun sir... per mujhe sari khabar dete rahiye ga,...

and he left.

sir thinks: muje pata hai Abhijeet tum gher to jao ge nahi(then came out from his thoughts with vivek's voice)sir phone trace nahi ho paya...

..

Abhijeet met his informer Raja and gave him the instructions to find daya.

He entered in the house dejectedly... and sat on sofa and closed his eyes. Scenes started revolving in his mind, he fell on tracks Daya gave first aid to him, Daya become rude with him. then he remember when he was burning in fever he always found Daya around him.

he opened his eyes.

Jaldi aaja yaar... aab tujhe daantna bhi to hai na...

Dekh mein phirse khayal rakhna chor dunga... aaja tu ab...

He glanced towards daya's room and slowly move inside.

here he found his room neat and tidy. he did not stop himself from smiling.

chalo mere is problem ka aik faida to hua...

then he noticed something peeping out from the shoes rack, he moved forward with: ye kia hai...

he can see the small chits he took out them, some thing was written on those chits with date. Abhi started reading.

**boss ki takleef ko ignore karna hai...chahey jitni bhi ho...**

**thik se baat nahi karni...**

**koi baat karey to rudely behave karna hai...**

**boss ko bojh honey ka ehsaas dilana hai...hmmm... to kehna hai jaldi theek ho jao kisi pe bojh banney ki zaroorat nahi... me tumhara nau...naukar nah...hii... hun...**

Abhi took few back steps in shock and got hit with the edge of the bed and sat read further but then found the writing of paper bit un clear as if some one pour water on that part.

He touches the part. Abhi: khud ro ke muje rulaaney ka plan karta raha... pagal kahin ka...

then he feels some more drops falling on paper so he wipe them off.

aik baar aa ja wapis phir dekh kese tujh se dialouge writing karwata hun...

then he placed the papers on shoes rack and about to move out from the room when his cell phone rang.

end of chappy

please r and r

next update will be on saturday

bye take care

shzk(zehra)

and

**HER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello friends... i hope u all are fine... so...here is your update. dekho aaj time se pehle kiya me ne... **

**so... pehle ab sab read karo... phir review karna...**

**and ya... thanks to all the reviewers...**

**HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet was about to moved out from Daya's room when his cell phone rang. He receives the call.

Abhijeet : han… bol.. Raja kia pata chala?

Raja: sahib wo… (and he told about the place.)

Abhijeet :acha theek hai.

Call ended.

Abhijeet sighed and moved towards the door when his eyes caught the sight of Daya's smiling picture. He said to his buddy.

Me aa raha hun Daya….. tu fikar mat kar…. Tera Abhi aa raha hai….

Then moved out from the room. He thought he will inform Acp sir on the way. He picked up the car keys sat in car and rushed to that place.

He reached there but park his car at some distance so, no one will able to notice him. He was standing hiding himself behind the tree. Then he sees the person coming out. Abhijeet slowly creep towards him and twist his neck from behind. He falls down. Abhijeet moved at the back side of the house and peep in through the door which was open slightly. He saw two persons roaming here and there so he made an intentional sound to divert their minds. He saw one goon coming towards the door so he hide himself. Goon come out he banged him. Another one came out and Abhijeet hit his head from the rod.

Then he entered in the house here he found Daya lying on the floor. He has scratches on his face and hand and a wound on his leg. He knelt down and tries to wake him.

daya ... ankhein khol... daya... daya hosh mein aa…..

Then he saw the water pot, he took some water in his palm and sprinkle it on Daya's face then pat his cheek again.

Daya opened his eyes and saw his Abhi there.

He whispers: Abhi...

Abhi hold his hand with: han aa gaya tera Abhi…

Then made him sit and looks around to search any way of escape. As Daya was not steady, so Abhijeet was holding him by his shoulder. He was looking around when he felt some thing over his chest. He looks and found Daya resting his head on his chest.

He was thinking what to do when he hears some voices from outside. He bit his lips then pulled Daya's face up and whispered:

Daya please uth ja mere bhai…chal uth...

He forcefully made him stand and pulled him to the side of door. Daya was standing with the help of wall. Abhijeet stood in a way that if door got opened no one will notice them. He then made Daya sit in one corner at safe place. After two minutes the door got opened and two people barged in. But before Daya caught their attentions, Abhijeet bang their heads with wall and they become unconscious.

But from these sounds, the goons who are out side become alert. Now three more goons entered and attacked Abhijeet. The two grabbed him and he started struggling to free himself. After some effort he pulled out his gun. He grabbed one's neck with his right hand and twisted his neck he was on ground. The other goon gave him a chance and he pushed him and fired a bullet on his leg with the gun in his left hand. He was also on ground.

Then he noticed that he comes far from Daya's place, so he ran forward to find him. And saw Raka standing pointing his gun on Daya's temple. He was holding Daya roughly by his shoulder with the gun in his other hand. Daya "s eyes were not completely open and he was shivering continuously.

Abhijeet pointed his gun towards Raka.

Raka smirks: Aanhaan... gun neechey...(then looking towards daya)warna saari goliyan... is ke sar mein maar dun ga...

Abhi in anger moved forward.

Abhi: dekh tu ye acha nai kar raha hai… chor de Daya ko…

Raka pressed the gun hard on daya's temple and said angrily: suna nahi me ne kia kaha.. gun neechey…. or wahin ruk jao…..

Abhijeet pressed his teethes still pointing the gun.

Daya mumbled: abhi tum jao..jao...

Abhijeet looked at him. Now it seems like Raka will shoot Daya at any moment so he put down his gun.

Abhijeet :aa.. acha theek hai.. me rakta hun... per tum.. go.. goli mat chalana.

Raka: batein nai ... chalo neechey rakho gun..

Abhijeet looked at Daya for the last time then, bent down to keep the gun and just at the moment shoot at Raka's leg. Raka left Daya and fell on ground. Daya was near to collapse but Abhijeet ran towards him and grabbed him.

Then he heard some well known voices from out side. He yelled: SIRRRR...

Acp sir entered with team and saw Abhijeet sitting on ground with Daya's head in his lap and continuously patting his cheeks trying to wake him up. Then Rajat saw Raka trying to run, so he shoot on his arm and he fell on ground become unconscious. Acp sir ordered to all officers to sent the injured and the Dead bodies to the hospital.

Here Abhi patting Daya's cheeks with: ankhein khol daya... hosh mein aa...

Daya opened his eyes slightly and said: Abhi...

Abhi: uth... yar... (and made him sit )

Daya: Abhi... tum yahan...

Abhi : acha chal batein baad mein abhi chalna hai yahan se...

Then made him stand and hold him by his shoulders and started walking towards exit.

They came out side where Acp sir and team were sending the injured and dead bodies to the hospital. Acp sir looked towards them but narrowed his eyes and spoke to Abhi:

Abhijeet Dayaa...

Abhi looked and found Daya loosing his senses again so he grabbed him and then started walking towards the car. This time Rajat is also there to accompany him.

Abhijeet settled Daya on back seat and sat beside him and Rajat grabbed the driving seat and drove towards the hospital.

In hospital doctor was checking Daya in emergency and the team was waiting out side. Acp sir came near to Abhi who was standing in one corner and placed his hand on Abhi's shoulder.

Abhijeet … relax…. Daya bilkul theek ho ga…

Abhijeet sighed.

Sir… koshish kar raha hun relax honey ki… lekin… jab tak Daya hosh mein nahi aa jata… ye tension yun hi bani rahey gi…

Acp patted his shoulder. Then doctor came out from emergency. All moved forward hurriedly.

Abhijeet: Doctor daya….

Doctor smiled: ghabraaney wali koi baat nahi hai.. he is fine… thori dair mein hosh aa jaye ga… phir aap log mil saktey hain un se….

Doctor left and all took the sigh of relief. Then Abhijeet said to Acp sir: sir… aap log wahan kese pohanchey..?

Acp sir: humey information mili thi ke.. raka ka adda yahan hai…. me ne tumhe call kiya… lekin tum ne receive nahi kiya…to hum wahan pohanch gaye.

Abhijeet while searching his cell in pockets: o..no… lagta hai cell phone ghar per eh gaya… sorry sir me ne socha tha aap ko raastey mein inform kar dun ga per…

Acp sir pat his shoulder: koi baat nahi… hota hai kabhi kabhi…

Then nurse came out from room and said: patient ko hosh aa gaya hai… aap sab mil saktey hain un se…

They entered in room. Daya was lying on bed with closed eyes. Abhijeet felt an urge to go near him but he stops. Acp sir moved forward and ruffled Daya's hairs. He opened his eyes and saw the whole team there.

Acp sir said softly: kese ho ab…

Daya smiled : theek hun…

He was expecting Abhi would say something to him… scolds him… but no…. Abhi was standing silently. Daya looked towards him but he turned his eyes towards Acp sir.

Abhi(totally ignoring Daya ):sir.. me doctor se discharge ki baat kar ke aata hun….

And he moved out, before Acp sir nodded. Daya was confused.

Then, Freddy came forward and hold his hand: aap ko pata hai sir... hum kitna dar gaye they...jab aap nahi miley to...

Daya smiled: arey per dhund to liya na tum logon ne…

Acp sir: arey,,…. dhoondhtey kese nahi... jab tumhara wo ... bhai kisi baat ke peechey lag jaye to ...wo to puri ho gi hi...

Daya astonished.

Abhi..Abhi gaya tha wahan?...usey kaise?...

Vivek came forward and said: sirf yehi nahi sir…. Abhijeet sir beauru bhi aye they,…

Abhi bureau gaya tha?..(shockingly said)

Acp sir (jokingly):Han bhaeee…. ab tum dair raat tak gayeb rahoge…. to usey tension to hogi hi…..

Daya smiles.

Rajat added: unhone to humein inform bhi nahi kiya …aur khud us Raka ke addey per chale gaye….

Daya frowns: akela?...

Acp sir nodded.

Tasha excitedly said: or sir... jab hum aye to hum ne goli chalne ki awaz suni... hum ander gaye to hum ne dekha ke… Abhijeet sir ne apne right hand se aap ko support di hui hai ...or un ke left hand mein gun hai... or Raka zameen per para hai...

Daya sat up on bed.

kya sach…..Abhi ne...goli..akele usne…(then looked towards Acp sir)sir …ye.. ye.. sach hai,,.?

He was smiling but his eyes were glistening with tears.

Acp sir ruffled his hair: ye bilkul sach hai…... tumhari koshish rang le aai Daya...

Team was confused on this. Then the door opened and Abhijeet entered inside and directly talk to Acp sir.

Abhijeet: discharge mil gaya hai sir...(not even looked at Daya )

Daya was happy but sad too. Seeing the team busy in talking with Daya, Acp sir took Abhi to the corner.

Acp sir: Abhijeet do din baad tum dono muje beauru mein chahiye ho... Dcp aa raha hai... (Abhi tight his fists in anger. Acp sir noticed this but ignore)

tumhara joining letter dene... q k investigation mein ye baat saaf ho chuki ke… Raka ke bhagney mein... tumhari koi ghalti nahi.. wo sirf aik ittifaaq tha..

Jee sir..He just nods then said: sir Daya ko gher….

Acp sir nodded then said in pretend to be serious tone: gher le ja kar ...us becharey per or attyachar karney ki zaroorat nahi...

Abhi murmured: mere sath jo kiya... wo kia tha...is ko to...me…. huh...

Acp sir heard this.

me sab sun raha hun... Abhijeet….

Abhijeet:Jee..wo sir bas...nahi karunga aapke bete per koi atyachar (he stressed the word) to aab le jaun?warna sahab poorey hospital ko sar pe utha lenge...

Han.. to bolo usey jaa ke...

Abhijeet looks down with sir: aap please...

Ghussa ho….?

Nahi to...

Phir….(then understanding something) Abhijeet dekho… usne jo kiya isliye taakey..tum bilkul..

Sir per khud ko itna kiun sataya…?

Acp sighed.

kiun ke…. uski takleef se tumhe sabse zada chot pauhanchey gi...khud ko rude dikhayega to usey khud ko dard hoga ..aur ussey tumhein dard hoga...ghussa ayega...aur usi junoon mein tum dobara bilkul fit...

Abhijeet was not looking convinced.

So Acp sighed .

sochna aram se..chalo aab apney is zaroorat se zada akakmand bhai.. ko gher le ke jao..

Abhijeet smiles then thought something then said in naughty tone: lekin sir... ab itna sataya hai muje to thora mera bhi to hak banta hai na...

Acp frustrated: hey bhagwan... acha chalo...

Both move towards Daya's bed.

They are just moving when Acp's cell phone rang. A case reported so they all have to go.

So Acp sir said to Daya: acha Daya ….hum chaltey hain... apna bohat khayal rakhna... or do din baad joining hai tum dono ki...

Daya looked at Acp sir and then towards Abhi but, received cold glare form him so lowered his head.

Acp sir noticed this and shook his head: _in ka kuch nahi ho sakta..._

Then patted Daya's shoulder with: take care...

And team also left after giving him wishes.

After all left from the hospital room Daya turned to Abhijeet who was busy in studying the meds on side table.

Daya (in his all time innocent voice)bosss...

Abhijeet didnt turned because it was the very well known trick of Daya .

Abhijeet (in cold tone):Ready ho jao gher jana hai.

Daya silently moved towards wash room and Abhi looked at his back.

Abhi(pov):ab bhi chup hi rehna hai na... theek hai…. me bhi dekhta hun kab tak...

Soon daya joined him and both start their silent return journey towards home.

END of chappy...

and ya... one thing... next update ki koi date nahi de sakti... kiun ke muje khud nai pata me kab kar paaun update...because aj kal study pressure bahut hi zada hai...

till then bye take care...

and Rand R

bye tc

shzk(zehra)

and

**HER**


	13. LAST CHAPTER

so sorry for super duper late update...thanks for waiting and tolerating...

HERE WE GO

Abhijeet stopped the car out side their house and looked at Daya who was sitting with closed eyes, weakness and tiredness was clearly visible on his face. Abhijeet felt like he melts any time if he kept looking on this face, so he controlled his emotions and called him in plain tone: uth jao ghar aa gaya hai...

Daya opened his eyes and looked at Abhijeet who was busy in opening his seat belt. So he also did the same. Then he opened the door and come out. Here Abhi moved towards the passenger side hurriedly after he saw Daya coming out and grabbed him because he already saw his bandage on leg turning red due to pressure.

utney ko kaha tha ... daurney ko nahi...(angry tone)

Daya looked at him and lowered his head...and started waking with his support. They reached at the main door.

Abhijeet opened the door and after entering made Daya sit on sofa and moved. He soon came back with the first aid box and knelled in front of daya. Daya didn't like the idea that his Abhi kneels down to touch his leg, so he stops him:

boss rehney do na... me kar lun ga...

Abhi didnt paid any attention and said while continuing his work: achey actor ho is ka matlab ye nahi ke apni first aid bhi achey se ker logey...

Actor... (Daya asked confused)

Abhijeet nodded: han… kiun apni ye khubi pata nahi tumhe?

Daya was feeling weak so he dropped the idea of argument with him because his mind was exactly not getting the matter to which Abhijeet pointed few minutes back so he attached his head with sofa and closed his eyes.

Here Abhijeet bit his lip: arey kia yar.. abhi mera pol khul jata…(then continued his work)

Daya enjoying the sooth dozed off. Abhijeet finished the dressing and got up, washed his hands made a light lunch and came back found his brother sleeping uncomfortably….. mumbling _sorry_ in sleep.

Abhi felt his eyes getting wet after seeing his bhai's condition.

Abhi : sorry... to muje tujh se bolna chahiye yar... na me wo sab ignore karta na ye sab hota... mere hi karaan tuje itna dard sehna para yar….

(Then he again felt angry on Daya)

nai... jab tak ye khud se sab kuch nahi boley ga muje is ke sath aisa hi karna hoga...

Then he moved back to some distance and made a sound intentionally to wake him up. Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and look around.

Abhijeet seeing him awaken, teased: ager koi lunch karne ki meherbani karey to behtar hoga…

And moved towards the dining room.

Daya sighed: isey kya ho gaya? aise kiun… puchoon kia.. ..(then shook his head in no) kahin baras hi na jaye..(then deciding)chalo pooch hi leta hun…

He moved towards dining table where Abhijeet already started eating after serving in his plate too. So he also started eating silently. After some moments Daya cleared his throat and Abhijeet smiled silently.

Daya: boss kuch hua hai kia?(asked innocently)

Kiun… kuch hona tha?(replied plainly)

nai wo ... me to bas ai.. aise hi….

Aise hi kya?

nai kuch nahi...(still confused )

Ajkal tum aise hi bahut kuch krne lagey ho…(still busy in eating and totally ingnoring the person)

Daya become silent, pov: abhi or kuch nahi poochta.. nahi to ye lunch bhi nahi karey ga ghussey mein... raat se kuch khaya bhi nahi ho ga…

Abhijeet studies his expression carefully.

Kuch kehna hai..?

ha.. han wo me...

Abhi thinks: itna soch kiun raha hai... bol de na yaar….

Daya spoke: Tum ghussa ho mujhse?

Abhijeet (in I don't understand any thing tone) : ghussa... nai to... me ghussa kiun honey laga...(then pause) tum ne kuch aisa kiya hai kia...?

Daya looked down. Abhijeet pressed his teeth and the eating session continued. After finishing, Abhijeet was about to move when he heard: _Abhi_...

He smiles. Daya still looking down: paani ka jug pass karna please...

Abhijeet opened his mouth literally in awe….. And chewed: _bahut dheet hai ye..._

He kept the jug on table with a loud sound and move back to his room.

Daya looked at jug and said sorry...Mr. Jug,… Abhi ko tum mera sar lagey to patakh diya…(then smiled)sorry boss really sorry…

Here inside the room, after closing the door Abhi took a deep breath: uffff... kitna mushkil hai aise karna... pata nai Daya ne itney din acting kese kar li...(then think some thing) aain... acting... per me acting thori na kar raha hun... me to sach mein ghussa hun...Per ghussa hun kiun? hain….kuch zyada hi soch raha hun...gussa hun to hun bas…..

He lied on bed, next moment he got up with: janab ko dawai dena hai..(angrily)nahi mein kiun dun..khud to bara aya tha khayal rakhney… aab khud ka rakhey...huh..

He lied again. Then shook his head in frustration: tch..kya mein bhi…. lega to nahi dawai jake de hi ata hun..

He came out and saw Daya taking his medicines. Unknowingly he felt sad, so he silently moved back to his room without being noticed by Daya (that's what he thought) and close the door very lightly without producing any sound. In a very next moment Daya looked towards the door.

Daya(sighied heavily): ab ja ke ehsaas hua ke ... me jaaney anjaaney kitna kuch bol gaya...

He took a deep breath and moved towards his room with tired steps.

Abhi after closing the door, sat on floor and closed his eyes tightly: kia yaar...itna... fasla aa gaya kia... hum dono ke beech ... ab dawai mein bhi nakhra nahi kiya...aander hi ander khud pe zabardasti kar raha hai...aik baar sab ugal de yaar... sab bata de...

Both were waiting for the other one to speak and the day passed its already dinner time. Abhijeet after finishing his cooking went to call Daya and found him sleeping cozily on bed in deep sleep.

Abhijeet came near him and his heart started ignoring his own lectures.

He raised his hand to cress Daya's hairs but he felt moment in Daya's eye lids so pull back his hand and took two three steps back. Daya opened his eyes and saw Abhi staring at him.

Daya got up looking at Abhijeet who immediately turned strict.

Abhijeet :Dinner kerne chalo…And moved out.

Daya silently moved behind him. They are taking dinner in full silence, eating unwillingly. Daya's mind unknowingly went back to the incidents of 2 3 weeks ago and he starts coughing because he took a bite with chili. Abhijeet immediately passed water. Patted his back.

arey kya tu bhi…. itni bari mirchi dikhti nahi… kia…

Daya looked up, his eyes were teary due to coughing and said _thank u_.

Abhi felt bad but maintained his serious expressions and sat on his chair with: khana khao chup kar ke... or dimagh khaney per hi lagao apna... kahin or nahi samjhe...

Daya nodded while looking down and again the dinner session continued.

..\

..

Next morning, Abhi woke up and found himself covered properly.

Abhi: acha... is ka matlab hai... mere kamrey ka chakkar laga tha raat ko...(then huh) parwa karein ge lekin... apne dil ki baat kehney mein... in ki jaan jati hai...

Then get up from bed and moved towards washroom.

Here Daya woke up from sleep and thinks.

o no... Aaj to boss ka appointment hai... kia karun…. kia karun... ye aise to jaye ga nahi...(then some thing strikes in his mind and an evil smile came over his face)and he also moved towards wash room.

Daya came out in lounge and found Abhi setting breakfast silently took breakfast. Daya didn't spoke a single word during this which made Abhi a little bit suspicious.

Abhi thinks: ye kuch bol kiun nai raha... kuch to chal raha hai is ke dimagh mein...

Here Daya thinks; me bhi tumhara hi bhai hun... apni baat puri kar ke rahun ga...

After breakfast Abhi was moving towards the kitchen to keep the plates when he heard an _ahhh_... from behind. He almost jumped on his feet and looked back and found Daya grabbing his head tightly. he kept the plates on the near by shelf and ran towards Daya who was sitting with his head down and clutching his hairs tightly in pain.

Daya... kya hua dard ho raha hai…haan...bol na..(in panic tone)

Abhi..sarrr...ahh…(he hold Abhi's hand and kept his head on his shoulder)

Acha acha chup ...mein doctor ko call krta hun…(patted his back with other hand)

Nahi..call nahi..shayed aik bar jana cahiye…..theek nahi lag raha...tum please chaloge…(said hurriedly)

Aise kyu bol raha hai han….chal..aram se….

Then Abhi made him stand and both moved towards the car.

After some moments of drive Abhi turned to passenger seat and found Daya staring at him.

Abhi: aise kya dekh raha hai….

Daya in deep tone: mein theek hun boss….

Kya... phir wo sar dard….

Daya looks down: Aj tumhara check up tha to mein..

To tumne ye natak kiya….. (Abhi asked in strict tone)

Nahi… mujhe aur kuch sujha nahi to me...

Wah… kya baat hai…. Daya sach mein daad deni paregi tumharey dimagh ki….

Abhi is about to take a u turn when Daya pressed his hand.

Abhi please…..

What please Daya what please..tumhe ye sab mazaq lgta hai..?

Nahi mazaq hota to mein ye natak nahi karta….. zaruri hai isliye kiya…

Abhijeet glared.

Daya look directly in his eyes with: please boss…..

Abhijeet sighed and concentrated on driving with: tum bhi dikha lena….

Daya protested with: per me...

Abhijeet sighed with: baat barhao mat….

They reached to the hospital. First they met with Abhijeet's doctor.

doc said: you are perfectly fine… bas ab 3 days ka or course hai meds ka... us ke baad no need of meds... (and he gave him a prescription) and said: wese... Mr. Abhijeet... hum aap ke liye zada hope ful nai they... we can say... its a maricle...(Abhi just glared at Daya and doctor continued)

Aise patients to khud bharosa kho dete hain…. aur patient ke gherwale...bhi unpey umid kho dete hain…Aise mein…bahut pyar aur care ki zarurat parti hai….

They both managed to smile. and shake hands with doctor and moved out from the cabin. Daya become silent after that. Then they meet with daya's doctor who also gave him the signal of all set.

After that they moved out from the hospital. On the way an un named silence prevailed between them. Several times Daya tried to talk with Abhi... but some thing was stopping him.

They reached home.

Hours passed and now this was the lunch time.

Daya set the table and went to call Abhi

He entered in Abhi's room and found him standing near the window, he felt like run and hug him tightly and say sorry to him, but again some feeling stopped him. so he simply call:

Abhijeet aa jao khana laga diya hai... And moved out in a moment.

Abhi closed his eyes: aik baar keh nai sakta tha na... _sorry boss ghalti ho gai..._ me kon sa tujh se us baat ke liye ghussa hun... han per tu hai na... ZAROORAT SE ZADA AKALMAND...

And he too moved out from the room.

NIGHT

after dinner both went to their rooms. Daya lay on bed and docs words started echoing in his ears.

**Aise patients ko pyar ki zaroorat** ...

he cleared his eyes: pyar ... me ne to us ko izzat tak dena chor di... pyar...huh... us ne kia kiya mere sath... zara si takleef pe tarap gaya... ye bhi na poocha ke sach ya jhoot or me...(throw the pillow on floor) me.. ne us ki sacchi takleef pe... us ko taaney diye... nahi... me nahi hun us jaise bhaley insaan ke kabil me nahi hun.

With this he fell on bed and cried. Then went in sleep after some time.

Abhi hearing from out side cleared his eyes and rushed in side his room, closed the door and sat on floor.

kiun khud ko ander hi ander tarpa raha hai mere bhai...aik baar bol de yaar... sirf aik baar... please yar... tu nikal le apney ander ka saara ghussa bhaley cheekh le chilla le... mager is tarha akele...nahi… shayed mujh se hi ghalti hui hai...me ne teri aadat ko jaantey huey bhi... tujhey bolney pe majboor kiya... lekin ab or nahi...me kal khud he ye topic cheroon ga... han ...

and he too lay on bed.

**After about an hour**.

Both were sleepless when Daya got some sound as if someone is walking up and down the hall. He came out found Abhi moving to and fro. He understood that Abhi is tensed about this going to bureau So he moves forward.

soye nahi…

Nahi wo bas…..tum jao..,.

Daya sighed: jaa ke soney ki koshish to karo…

Kaha na tum jao...(irritated)

Daya checked his meds and said: bina doctor se poochey dawai band karne se side effect hotey hain…

Abhijeet glares, Snatch the medicine gulped it and went in his room.

Daya entered after half an hour found him asleep in half lying posture. He made him lie properly and covered him .

Daya murmured as: ghussa bhi theek se dikha nahi patey...huh….. angry young man.

He also went back and slept.

..

..

Next Morning

They went to beauru. In between Abhi tried to talk but didn't get any chance. And they reached and about to enter inside when heared a voice which they both don't want to hear.

kahan hain wo tumharey dono officers ... ye beauru hai... koi...park nahi hai jahan per jab dil chaha aa gaye or jab dil kiye chale gaye,..

Abhi made a face and looked towards Daya who was already looking like he can jump on this man anytime..abhijeet bit his lips and entred inside first

daya gave a tough look to abhijeet then followed

Abhijeet: good morning sir...

Dcp looked at Abhijeet in a arey wah manner.

Daya chewed with: good morning sir ….and looked direct towards Acp sir, who gave him a look _aaj kuch mat karna..._so he stopped himself and stayed silently.

Dcp started with: kya hua senior inspector Daya… hum dikhayi nahi diye…

Daya controlled : good morning sir...

Dcp ... arey wah... itna shant maahol... ye me kahan hun...

Acp sir interrupted because he know soon the situation will become out of control.

Acp sir: sir aapko kuch kaam tha...

Dcp nodded: arey haan...shayed iss Abhijeet ka asar...

And this was the limit. Daya growled with: sir aaap...

Acp sighed but Abhijeet tightly hold his wrist. Daya stopped in a second.

Abhijeet turned to Dcp sir and said in his special teasing tone: aab yaad agaya na aapko….warna mere pass wo medicine...

team with difficulty suppressed laughter Daya too smiled. Abhijeet left his wrist(as if he remembered some thing)

Dcp looked towards the team with _I will ate u_ look.

Then he took out an envelop from his pocket. And give it to Abhi.

muje barey dukh ke sath ye kehna par raha hai ke tumhe CID mein wapis liya jata hai...

Freddy:sir lekin is mein dukh ki kya baat

Acp sir... wo kya hai na freddy jab bhi hum sab khush hotey hain to... Dcp sir ko dukh hota hai...

All supress their laughter.

Pradhyuman….he calls in strict voice.

Abhijeet shook his head and went ahead with: thank u sir…

Arey kia thnk u... ye to investigation se tum begunaah sabit ho gaye... to muje wapis lena para... nahi to mera bas chaley to...

Then he again felt some ones fists are started tightening in anger so he said while moving forward towards the exit.

wese kehdena apne dost ko... itna ghussa acha nahi... ye cid beauru hai koi fighting ring nahi... yahan pe har kisi ko discipline follow karna ho ga..

Abhijeet pressed his teeth with: waise bhi saamney wala fighting ring jane k layek to hona cahiye…

Dcp pressed his teeth and moved out.

All burst in to laughter.

Acp sir :Decipline.. huh... then he again started laughing and all joined him.

In between all this laughing session , Some one was standing quietly. Acp sir signaled Abhi who nodded assuringly . Then Acp sir turned towards other direction.

Acp : tasha vivek sachin tum teeno forensic lab se reports le kar aao... salukhey ne ready kar di hon gi...

then moved to his cabin and those three moved to FL.

Daya grab one file and started working on it to avoid the tension and Abhi also started working showing himself very busy.

Then after some moments freddy spoke to Abhijeet: sir aaj bahut acha lag raha hai aap ko yahan wapis dekh kar... (Abhi smiled) aap nahi they to Daya sir bhi bilkul chup or udas they...

Daya looked up but Abhi totally ignored him and pat Freddy's shoulder and said:

chalo ab to me aa gaya na...ab sab theek hai...

(then glared at Daya who was staring at the file)

Abhi(teasingly): or wese bhi koi naye naye dilouges likhney mein busy tha to khud baat karna bhool gaya...

Daya was stunned wipe sweat from his fore head.

kahin boss ne... wo ... script... nai.. nai.. me ne to chupa ke rakhey they...lekin kahan... o no,.. yaad nai aa raha.. aaj jatey hi unhe dhoondh ke jala ke phenk doon ga.

Abhi noticing all this.

acha... to ab yaad aa raha hai sahab ko wo script... me bhi dekhta hun... kese gayeb kartey ho…

Then said to Freddy: Arey ajkal to kisi ko ac mein bhi paseena aney laga….

Daya wipes his sweat and try to concentrate back on file but he is really tensed. Abhi is noticing him from corner of his eyes and acp sir noticing both from his cabin. He calls Abhi inside.

Abhijeet entered in side the cabin, Acp sir was studying some file, so he stood silently because he know the reason.

So Acp spoke while looking in file.

muje pehle kabhi dekha nahi kia?

Jee nahi sir...mera matlab…. Wo… apne aise kiun bulaya?(managing most innocent expression)

Acp sir: tumhe nahi pata kia...?(in trying to be angry tone)

Abhijeet shook his head in no.

Koi naya case hai sir?

Acp sir: nahi case to puraana hi hai... lekin is baar solve honey mein zada time lag raha hai (in calm tone)

Kaunsa case sir ? This time abhijeet really looked confused.

Acp sir felt like slap him self: ufff pata nahi kese... ye us pe ghussa dikhata hai,... itni hoshiyari se... khud kitna bewakuf hai...

Abhijeet was still looking at him with complete attention.

Acp sir: do logon ka case... jin mein se aik... kuch bolney ko taaiyaar nahi or doosra...use to ghussa dikhane se fursat nahi...

Abhijeet looked down with his shy smile.

Ab ye hanso mat... me ne tumhe yahan kisi tooth paste advertisement ke liye nai bulaya...(in angry tone )

Sorry sir...(But his smile grew wider)

daant ander...(chewing his own teeths...)

Jee sir...(He managed this time then said)sir mein aj hi solve kar lunga aaapka case…

yehi tumhara liye behter ho ga... samjhey...

then Acp sir again started doing his work but Abhi still standing so he said: ab bahir jaaney ke liye bhi kehna parey ga kia...

Sir...aap pareshan mat hoiye..(he turned serious)Daya se mein ghussa to wese bhi me reh nahi pata..or is bar to wo khud kaafi takleef jhel chuka hai..kal aapko wo muskurata hua milega...pakka…

Acp looks at abhijeet then said: Abhijeet usney ghalat iraadey se nahi kiya na kuch bhi….

Abhijeet smiled

mere liye uska irada kabhi ghalat ho nahi sakta sir,par han… thora khiskey huey tarikey se kiya..to dimaagh ko sahi bhi to karna hai na...

Acp sighed: kya karun me tum dono ka..

Abhijeet again gifted that toothpaste special smile.

Acp chewed: daant...

He instantly stopped smiling.

Acp ordered: jao kaam per lag jao…

Abhijeet moves out

The day end like this and they started their return journey in full silence. Abhi did not try once to initiate the convo. Here Daya was trying to remember that where he hide that script.

Soon they reached home and daya hurriedly went in his room. Abhijeet smiled at his decides something. Went in his room brought out those pages and made his way to daya's room.

Here Daya... was searching some thing and in this he created a big mess in the room. Abhi shook his head and moved towards him tapped his shoulder. he turned with a jerk.

Abhi(forwarded the pappers) :shayad ye dhoondh rahey the tum...

Daya was shell s ked ans looked towards Abhi with wide open eyes without uttering a single word

So Abhi grabbed his hand and placed the papers in his palm. and moved out with: jab inhein... thikaaney laga chuko to bahir aa jana... khana laga diya hai...

Daya found his voice as: Abhiiiii...

Abhijeet automatically stop , he want to turn , but he spoke: khana thanda ho raha hai Daya...

with this he again move forward.

Abhi... i m sorry...

he was standing at his place when he heard a sob, now he turned. he found Daya standing standing joining his hands.

Abhi immediately grabbed those hands with: ye kya ker raha hai...

Daya sobbed: mujhe maaf...

Abhijeet cut him with chup bewakoof...

And pulled him in a hug.

Daya in the hug murmured: tum khud pe se vishwas kho rahe they to mein aise tumhe takleef deta raha..tum bahut hurt huey na...mar lo daant lo..per tum baat karoge na?

Abhijeet whispers: aur khud ko jo itni takleef di uski kya saza dun,,.?

Daya: jo saza chaho de lo... lekin aise chup nai rehna phir kabhi...

Pagal...chal chor..idher baith...

and he made him sit on the bed he himself too sat.. Abhi: Aab bol...

boss... us din... jab... Dcp ne tumhe wo sab kaha na...to muje bahut bura laga... dil kiya ke...us ko..

Han... usko wahin mar daloon... hai na?per ye jo over intelligent method sujha wo aya kahan se?

wo... wo...raj ne... kaha tha ke...

Kya kaha tha?

thora strict hona hai... per me kuch zada hi...per kia karun... jab bhi soft honey ki koshish karta... us Dcp ka chehra saamney aa jata tha... to ho nai paya\ He looks down.

Abhijeet pulls up his face: per strict to mere saath hona tha na?(Daya nodded eyes still down)phir khud ko kiun takleef di?

Daya looks up then instantly looks down with: mein kahan...

Daya...(Abhi called meaningfully) jhoot bolega?

Daya sniffs then lies down burying his face in Abhi's lap.

Abhijeet said: arey ye kya?

Daya continued:tum bahut dukhi ho jateY they meri baton se..wo udas chehra..wo sawal se bhari ankhein..boss mein..bahut bura hun...

Abhijeet continuing caressing his hairs.

kisne kaha...

Mujhe pata hai..tum hotey to mujhe pyar se hi..per mein..mein bahut bura hun..bahut...

Abhijeet patted his head with: nahi...Tu to bahut acha hai...

Daya looks up: boss...

Abhijeet smilingly nodded: acha chal ab uth... saara khana bhi thanda karwa diya...fresh ho ke aa me phir se gram karta hun..

Daya sat up and Abhi descended down from bed, when Daya called from behind: boss...

Abhijeet looked back: hmmm...

Daya again said :sorry...

Abhijeet came near: aab ye kis liye...

Unn sare lafzon k liye jo kisi bhi chote bhai ko haq nahi hota apne barey bhai se kehney ka per me ne tumse kaha...

Abhi smiled: acha to ab mere chotey or motey se bhai... chal ke khana kha lije warna aap ke is barey bhai,... ke pait mein jo choohey hain na... wo football khel khel kar.. sattiya nas kar dein ge...

Boss tum itne achey... kaise...?

tumhe aaj pata laga mere acha honey ka... me to kab se aisa hi hun...

Daya frustated: huh... tum se to baat karna hi bekaar hai...ab jao ja ke khana garam karo tab tak me fresh hota hun...

Abhijeet smiled and moved towards the door then looked back and said to Daya: or zara bahir aaney se pehley... ye jo sab... safai.. ki hai na is ko zara or achey se saaf kar dena...

Daya looked at Abhi and about to throw a pillow on him but he ran out side.

**After dinner**

Abhijeet made coffee and moved towards the terrace where he found Daya looking at the sky. he placed the cups on the table and put his hand on Daya's shoulder. Daya immidiately cleaared his eyes and turned.

arey tum...mujhe bula lete...

Abhi looked at him.

bas me ne socha...thandi hawa mein... gram garm coffee ka apna hi mazxa hai... is liye aa gaya...

han thik hai...(daya just nodded)

Abhi gave him his cup and they started sipping.

Aftr some silence Abhijeet called softly: daya...

hmmmm...

kia chupa raha hai mujh se...

Daya amazingly looked at him...

ku...kuch nahi...

Abhi said: bekaar hai...

(daya looked confused): kia bekaar hai...

jhoot bolney ki koshish karna...

Daya looked down, Abhi continued:

jab jhoot nahi bol saktey to try bhi mat karo...

me ne kab jhoot...

acha bas,...caffee piyo ab...

Abhi finished his coffee and started moving when Daya called

Abhi...

(abhijeet turned): hmmm...

Daya: tumhe mujh per kabhi ghussa nahi aaya kia un dino mein...

Abhi moved towards him after placing his cup on the table and took the cup from Daya's hand which was also empty. then hold his hand...

dukh hua tha muje... ke mere karaan tuje itna sab sehna par raha hai...per ghussa nahi...

Daya looked down to hide his tears and Abhi pulled and cupped his face in hands and wipe those precious drops.

then to change the environment: han... bohat dafa dil kiya ke tuje pit dun buri tarha se.. sahab ko bara shoq charha tha na dialouge writing ka ..hmmmm...

Daya smiled : wo to bas...

pagal kahin ka...(slapped his head)

then after some time Abhi said in serious tone: per aik shikayat hai..

daya looked at him shockingly: k...kya... shikayat...

Han... aik shikayet...tujhe laga mujhse rude hona cahiye per khud ko kiu saza di,..?

saza... kesi saza...(daya asked although he know what was Abhi talking about)

acha ...nahi pata tujhe?

Daya: Abhi wo to...

Abhijeet again become angry as that shooting scene when bullet almost hit Daya's arm flashed in his mind.

kia wo to han... kia wo to,,,, ager kuch ho jata to...us se pehley to tu bach gaya...lekin ager us waqt...

Daya said in calm tone: per kuch hua to nahi na...

ager ho jata to...(his voice cracked) khud to pahuch jata hospital..aur mein..mein kya...(

he turned his face to other side. Daya took a breath and said

Daya: wese aik or baat bhi hai jo me ne tumhe nahi batai...

Abhi looked at him: kya nahi bataya haan... ab or kia batana baki hai...?

Pehle wada karo... tum ghussa nai hogey...

Abhi irritated: acha mere baap nai hon ga ghussa ... ab bata...

Daya cleared his throat: boss wo...goli wo...

kya goli...

wo pehle wali goli... jab tum ne chain pe nishana lagaya tha...wo goli nakli thi...(he said in one breath.)

kyaaa... phir ye dusri.. ..ye kese...

wo asli thi...

Abhi closed his eyes.

Abhi...please...promise kiya ths na..ke guhssa nahi karoge...

tu ne aisa kiun kiya haan?ager goli sach mey lag jati aur...naqli goli de sakta tha na?

Daya said in convincing tone: phir tum concentrate nai kar paatey na...ke chalo koi baat nahi... ager nishana chook bhi jaye to... or us din tumhara nishana sahi laga... to me ne asli goli di ... per...

Abhijeet's voice raised: mujhe nahi batata per khud ke bare mein to soch leta...

Daya hold him from shoulders ... us ke liye tum ho na...

nahi..nahi hun mein...goli lag jati to...batao phir kya hota...( jerk his hands)

mar nahi jata...

Abhijeet shockingly uttered: Daya...

Lekin jab tumhe wo dcp sab ke saamney batein suna raha tha na... aik criminal keh raha tha... to mera dil karta tha ke...ya to us ki jaan le lun ya phir apni...

Abhi looked at him with teary eyes and turned him self .Daya looked at him for some time, he was looking at other side. Daya turned him towards himself and hugged him as tightly as he can.

Abhijeet started ruffling his hairs.

Tu sach mein pagal hai...bewakoof kahin ka...

hun to tumhara hi bhai...

Abhijeet separated him: Wohi to rona hai...aikk sahi piece nahi mila mujhe...(Abhijeet's tone is too serious)

aain...?(asked confusedly)

Kya hua... or tu ne muje copy kab se karna shuru kar diya...

tumhe rona aata hai...mujh pe...(ignored his question)

Hmmm...bilkul..aur darr bhi lagta hai...

dar ... (daya asked confused)

Abhijeet nodded and ruffled his hairs lovingly: Tere is pagal pan se...Kahin kuch aisa waisa na ker le..kal ager me sach mein na rahun to...

Daya in casual tone: to me bhi bhagwan se keh ker apna ooper ka ticket katwa lun ga... simple... or phir tumhe wahan bhi aise hi taang kiya karun ga...

Abhijeet smiled affectionately: aur ticket na mile to...

to... to... tumhara bhi cancel karwa dun ga...(shrugged his shoulders)

Daya..kab bara hoga haan?

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr some seconds then nodded in No

Daya: kabhi bhi nahi..bachpan mein bahut bara hoke ji liya aab zindagi ko pura jeena hai mujhe... samjhe...

Abhijeet nodded: Jee huzur...samajh gaya...aab chalein kamre mein...

Daya while taking the cups: han.. chalo tum... me zara ye cups...

Abhi stopped him: me kar lun ga.. tu chor de.. wese bhi tabiyet theek nahi hai...

Daya said in joking tone: kiun... ab tumhein... is _**Giant Molecule**_ ka weight kam nahi karwana .. kam kara kara kar...

Abhi shook his head: acha ... to ye baat hai... chal beta ab tu... purey aik week tak... subha ka nashta or raat ka khana banaya karey ga...

Bossss...(He said making his special cute face)

do weeks...(he ordered)

Huh..tum bahut zalim ho...

Pata hai...

Daya turned to go.

Abhijeet called from behind: ek shart pe maafi mil sakti hai...

kya... (Daya turned)

yehi ke tum agey se aisa koi pgal pan nahi karoge...

Daya smiled: do weeks nahi 4 weeks bana lunga mein khana...(and moved forward)

Abhijeet jerked his head and followed. And then both buddies went in to dreamland peacefully because they know till they are with eachothher

**TROUBLE WILL BE IN GREAT TROUBLE, BECAUSE THEY CAN CREATE A BIG TROUBLE FOR ANY TROUBLE...**

end of the story

Please r and r for one more time

HER

AND

shzk(zehra)

**Now i want to say something**

_**ye story... kabhi bhi possible ho hi nahi paati... meri HER ki help ke baghair... so... Miss HER i want to say... ke meri dua hai ke zindagi mein tum wo sab kuch hasil karo... jo... tum deserve karti ho... I love u... for this... me thanks tumhe kahun gi nahi... kiun ke ye stori meri nahi...HUMARI thi(a joint venture of us) so.. no thanks ... but a tightest hug...**_

**And for all the readers and reviewers... I want to say thank u thank u thank u... so so so... much for your precious reviews.**

**now i want to say good bye... me phir se ghayeb ho rahi hun FF se... JUNE tak..because i want to concentrate on my studies... So ab june mein miltey hain but us beech mein aik OS aye ga... jo me ne kisi se promise kiya hua hai,,,... **

**Phir muje aik bahut hi awesome or superb plot mila hai aik awesome or superb insaan ki taraf se.. to wo me karun gi JUNE mein... tab tak ke liye**

**bye and take care**

**shzk(zehra)**


End file.
